Time Travel
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Chapter 6 Update ! GoM dan Seirin mengunjungi rumah Kuroko Karena mengetahui Kuroko yang tidak masuk sekolah. ketika Aomine membuka Album ber-Cover Kuning yang terjatuh dari Rak dikamar Kuroko, muncul sebuah cahaya yang membutakan mata. dan disaat mereka membuka mata, mereka sudah berada 6 tahun dimasa depan./KurokoxGoM/Future Kuroko/Warn Inside.
1. Chapter 1 : Time Machine

**Myaa ! saya balik lagi ! jangan tanya kenapa saya buat cerita ini di sela-sela saya masih mempunyai satu cerita lagi untuk di selesaikan. jawaban yang tepat adalah ini demi mengisi waktu luang(?). penjelasan terlengkapnya akan dijelaskan nanti...**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Time Machine

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Siang hari, tepat pada pukul 12.00 di depan rumah Kuroko Tetsuya. Sang pemilik rumah tengah terpaku dengan apa yang ditatapnya siang itu. tatapan miris yang menganggu dirinya itu terpampang tepat di manik _sapphire blue_-nya. Ia bisa melihat segerombol orang berdiri tepat dirumahnya setelah ia membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa kalian semua bisa berada disini ?" tanya sang _bluenette_ yang dengan wajah pucatnya menatap GoM (Generation Of Miracle) dan Seirin.

"Apakah salah jika kami berada disini, Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi Seijuurou.

"B-Bukan itu, hanya saja…" Kuroko masih terlihat bingung.

"Kudengar dari Kagamicchi kau tidak masuk karena sakit !" Seru Kise Ryouta yang terdengar bernada manja. Kuroko menatap GoM Serta Seirin. Kuroko tidak punya pilihan lain, ia pun menghela napas.  
" Baiklah. Silakan masuk." Ucapnya seraya mempersilakan masuk GoM Serta Seirin.

Akashi melangkah duluan masuk. Lalu kemudian diikuti oleh GoM serta Seirin. Yang pertama menyambut GoM serta Seirin hanyalah keheningan serta kegelapan yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Gelap-ssu…" ujar Kise. Seketika Kagami berseru.

"Oi, Kuroko ! kenapa kau bisa-bisanya tinggal di tempat gelap seperti ini ?!" Seru kagami Taiga. Kemudian sang surai hijau angkat bicara.

"Entah kenapa aku menjadi tak asing jika Kuroko disebut sebagai "Hantu di rumah gelap"." Ujar Midorima Shintarou. Aomine Daiki pun bergidik ngeri.

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu ?" tanya Aomine. Kemudian beberapa orang seketika tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Aomine, baru saja menyadari bahwa sang surai biru malam itu ternyata "penakut".

"Aku tidak senang jika kau menyebutku seperti itu, Midorima-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang seketika sudah berada diantara Midorima serta Aomine. Kemunculannya berhasil membuat semua orang (kecuali Akashi) berteriak.

"UWAAH !" teriak mereka.

"T-Tetsu ! Jangan membuatku jantungan !" Seru Aomine.

"Kuroko…" Hyuuga Junpei membenarkan letak kacamatanya seketika.

Kemudian cahaya terang muncul ketika sang _Coach_ asal Seirin, Aida Riko, itu membuka gorden ruang tamu Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun ! Agar kau tidak disebut hantu, tidak bisakah kau beri ruangan ini sedikit Cahaya ?" tanyanya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan kearah dapur. Kuroko hanya terdiam, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi lama karena ia mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman." Ucapnya. Semua orang seketika ber-_Sweatdrop_-ria.

"_Ia mengalihkan topic pembicaraan._" Batin mereka berseru begitu mengetahui tingkah laku sang _Six Phantom Player_ itu. beberapa saat kemudian, Kuroko –dibantu Aida- membagikan minuman kepada semua orang.

"Kurokocchi, apakah kau selalu seperti ini ?" tanya Kise. Kuroko hanya menatap Kise sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia kembali kepada gelas dihadapannya.

"Kuroko, kemana orang tuamu ? Sedang pergi ?" tanya Hyuuga. Kuroko kemudian mengangguk.

"Kuro-chin~ aku ingin ikut membantu." Ucap Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Tidak perlu, Murasakibara-kun." Jawab kuroko pelan. Murasakibara terlihat kecewa tetapi ia segera beralih kepada snack-nya.

"Tetsuya, sudah berapa lama ?" tanya Akashi kemudian. Kuroko tetap tidak menoleh. Yang lain hanya terdiam karena tidak mengerti apa yang Akashi bicarakan.

"sebulan." Jawab Kuroko kemudian.

"begitukah." Ucap Akashi. Masih dengan keadaan bingung, Koganei pun mulai menyadari.

"Apa ? Kau sendirian selama sebulan ?!" ucap Koganei terkejut. Seketika Seirin ikut terkejut, tetapi tidak untuk GoM.

"kedua orang tua Kurokocchi selalu sibuk. Saat lulus Teikou, aku bahkan tak melihat kedua orang tuanya berada disana." Jelas Kise.

"benarkah ?" ucap Hyuuga membelalak.

"Ah ! Kuroko, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.." ucap Kawahara kemudian.

"Ya, kawahara-kun ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kenapa tangga itu sangat gelap ? jangan bilang kalau di atas juga…" Kawahara menghentikan kata-katanya begitu jatuh kedalam alam bawah sadarnya. Seketika Aida bangkit.

"Kuroko-kun ! Aku tidak tahan melihat tempatmu yang bagaikan rumah hantu ! dengan terpaksa aku harus merapihkan tempatmu !" Ujar Aida yang lekas menuju ke lantai atas.

"O-Oi, Riko !" Hyuuga pun ikut.

"Curang-ssu ! Aku juga ikut !" seru Kise. Kemudian disusul oleh satu per satu anggota GoM serta Seirin, bahkan Akashi pu ikut berpartisipasi. Kini hanya Kuroko yang tertinggal sendirian. Seketika tangannya berhenti, kepalanya menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Kembali… Sendirian." Ucapnya dalam diam.

* * *

SREEEK !

Aida membuka gorden di ruang atas dan kemudian merapihkannya.

"Riko ! bukankah tidak sopan jika…" Hyuuga baru saja mau protes.

"Bukankah kau sama tidak sopannya ?" tanya Riko yang masih tetap merapihkan gorden. Hyuuga seketika membungkam mulutnya, yang dikatakan Aida tepat pada sasaran. Kemudian Kagami menatap satu pintu dengan tulisan Kuroko Tetsuya di samping kirinya..

"Ah, bukankah ini ruangan Kuroko ?" tanya Kagami yang menatap kesamping kirinya. Seketika seluruh pandangan menatap apa yang disebutkan Kagami.

"Hawa di sekitar ruangan itu dingin… apakah…." Ucap Koganei mulai merinding. Aida kemudian mendekati kamar Kuroko dan lekas memegang gagang pintu-nya.

"Yosh ! Ayo kita lihat." Ucap Aida yang kemudian membuka pintu ruangan itu.

KIIET…

Mereka sebenarnya tidak cukup terkejut begitu melihat isinya. Ruangan itu bisa dibilang rapih dan tidak rapih. Ada beberapa buku berserakan. Sepertinya buku itu terjatuh dari rak. Ruangan di tempat itu gelap dan hawa yang berada disana sangatlah dingin, hanya cahaya dari pintu itulah yang masuk di ruangan itu. Kemudian Aida mendekati tempat itu dan membuka gorden yang menjadi penghalang bagi cahaya yang akan masuk. Kini GoM serta Seirin sedang berada di dalam Kamar Kuroko yang tengah dirapihkan oleh Aida.

"Huh… aku tidak tahu kalau Kuroko-kun seperti ini." Ucap Aida yang mendengus kesal.

"dia sedang sakit. Mungkin ia sempat pusing saat berjalan, hingga menabrak rak dan menjatuhkan buku-buku." Jelas Kiyoshi yang ikut masuk. Seketika Aida menatap Kiyoshi, aura kemarahannya seketika lenyap.

"Benar juga." Ucap Aida kemudian.

"Hmm? Apa ini ?" tanya Aomine seraya mengambil buku bercover Kuning itu.

"Ah ! itu Album-ssu !" Seru Kise yang mendekati Aomine. Aomine pun membuka buku itu.

PLEK…PYAAASH!

Seketika Cahaya muncul dari Album itu begitu Aomine membuka buku itu. cahaya yang membutakan itu membuat mereka terpaksa menutup mata mereka. Seketika mereka kehilangan arah dan tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

Kemudian Kuroko yang tengah membawakan nampan minuman menatap kamarnya. Ia terlihat terkejut tetapi kemudian ia pun tersenyum, **tersenyum tulus**.

* * *

GoM dan Seirin membuka matanya. Mereka merasa masih berada ditempat yang sama tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ruangan itu kembali gelap dengan gorden yang kembali tertutup, serta berubahnya warna dinding kamar Kuroko. Mereka bisa mendengar bahwa diluar sedang hujan deras atau mungkin badai.

"Seingatku sebelumnya tidak mendung seperti ini…" ucap Hyuuga yang mengintip dari jendela kamar Kuroko. Karena ruangan Kuroko yang gelap, ia menjadi susah untuk melihat sekitar.

"Yang lebih penting, ayo kita temui Kuroko sekarang." Ucap Kagami. Semua setuju dengan usul Kagami.

Kemudian mereka keluar dari kamar Kuroko. Mereka menuruni tangga yang kembali gelap. Dan sepertinya ruang tamu juga terlihat gelap.

"Apa-apaan suasana mecekam ini ?" tanya Riko kesal. Masih dengan perjalanan mereka turun, Hyuuga, Koganei, GoM serta Seirin lainnya mencoba mencari tombol lampu, tetapi yang mereka dapatkan hanya teriakan kesakitan.

"ADUH ! Aku tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu !" Seru Koganei di dalam gelap.

JEDUGH

"_ITAI _(Sakit) !" Seru Kise yang baru saja menabrak suatu benda dihadapannya. Mereka seakan buta karena mencari tombol lampu di tengah kegelapan. Seketika suara lain menyahut dari arah lain, suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar. Begitu juga dengan suara bising dari badai yang tengah terjadi.

"_Tadaima_ (Aku pulang)." ucap Seseorang.

KLIK!

Seketika mereka kembali bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. GoM serta Seirin tengah berada di penjuru ruangan dan menatap satu sosok yang berada di depan pintu. Sosok laki-laki dewasa yang imut(?) dan bersurai biru langit yang tengah kebahasahan berdiri di ambang pintu rumah Kuroko. Manik _sapphire_ _blue_ miliknya tengah membelalak terkejut begitu menatap apa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Si-Siapa kau ?" tanya Aomine begitu menatap sang surai _bluenette_ yang basah kuyup itu.

* * *

"Si-Siapa kau ?" tanya Aomine begitu menatap sang surai _bluenette_ yang basah kuyup itu.

GoM Serta Seirin menatap sang surai biru langit itu. ia tampak terkejut menatap mereka. Ia terlihat sangat basah. Wajahnya mungkin bisa dibilang cukup pucat.

"Siapa kau ? kenapa kau bisa berada dirumah Kurokocchi ?" tanya Kise kemudian. Sang surai _bluenette_ masih tetap tidak bergeming.

"Maaf, kami bertanya kepadamu. Tidak bisakah kau menjawabnya ?" tanya Akashi seraya menatap sang _bluenette_. Ia masih terjatuh kedalam rasa keterkejutannya. Tetapi itu tidak lama karena suara lain muncul dari belakang GoM Serta Seirin.

"Woof !" Seketika seekor anjing dewasa muncul dan berlari kearah sang _bluenette_. Kagami yang anti-anjing itu dengan segera memojokkan dirinya. Ia sangat takut akan anjing.

"Ah !" ia kemudian tersadar dan jongkok serta mengelus anjing itu. anjing yang tampak familiar bagi mereka. Mereka mencoba mengingat-ingat sampai pada akhirnya sang surai biru langit itu menyebutkan nama sang anjing. "Maaf lama menunggu, Nigou." Ucapnya.

Semua mata membelalak. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka salah dengar ? Nigou ? jangan bilang kalau laki-laki dihadapan mereka adalah…

"K-Kuroko-kun…" ucap Riko. Sang Surai _bluenette_ menatap GoM serta Seirin.

"Ya. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya." Ucapnya masih dengan tampang _emotionless-_nya.

Hening… mereka kembali dipusingkan dengan keadaan yang tengah terjadi pada saat itu. apa maksud dari pria dihadapan mereka.

.

.

Apa ?

.

.

"Apa maksudmu kau Kuroko Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi dengan nada curiga.

"Tapi Aku benar adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou-kun." Ucapnya yang kemudian bangkit.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Pria bersurai biru langit itu baru saja menyebut nama lengkap sang Emperor. Itu artinya tidak salah lagi bahwa dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka menatap "Kuroko" yang berada dihadapan mereka. Kuroko yang berada dihadapan mereka terlihat lebih tinggi dan gagah –meski mereka tahu bahwa tubuhnya masih tetap kurus-. Tinggi Kuroko mungkin bisa mencapai tinggi Kagami.

"Tunggu Dulu ! Bisakah kau jelaskan kepada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?!" Seru Aomine yang kemudian angkat bicara. Kuroko menatap Aomine.

"Seharusnya kalian yang menjelaskan kepadaku. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? dan… bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Kuroko.

"awalnya kami memang berkunjung ke rumahmu, kami memasuki kamarmu –karena Aida- dan membuka album foto-mu, kemudian semuanya memutih. Begitu kami membuka mata, semua gelap. Kami berada di kamarmu, tetapi tiba-tiba semuanya berubah." Jelas Hyuuga. Seketika Midorima melirik kearah Hyuuga.

"Sungguh membingungkan, _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima.

"kami juga tidak mengetahui kenapa semua berubah menjadi seperti ini-ssu !" Seru Kise.

"K-Kuroko-kun, apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu ?" tanya Kawahara. Kuroko hanya menatap mereka dan kemudian berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap mereka.

"Apakah mungkin semacam perjalanan waktu ?" tanya Kuroko. Semua terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu, kuroko ?" tanya Midorima.

"mungkin kalian akan susah mempercayai ini, tetapi ini sudah 4 tahun di masa depan." Jelas Kuroko. Semua kembali terdiam dengan keterkejutan masing-masing.

Kalian pasti tahu bagaimana terkejutnya kalian jika tiba-tiba mengetahui diri kalian berada 4 tahun di masa depan dengan tidak berbekalan informasi apapun.

"Empat tahun… dimasa depan ?!" ulang Aomine. Kuroko pun mengangguk. Kemudian Kuroko menyadari sesuatu dan menatap jam tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas.

"ini sudah jam sepuluh malam, aku sangat yakin kalian tidak bisa kembali pulang. tinggallah disini untuk sementara waktu." Ucapnya seraya melipat blazer-nya dan segera memasuki ruangan. Semua orang bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Tinggal di sini ? apakah cukup ? kami itu banyak sekali, kau juga mengetahuinya." Jelas Koganei. Kuroko menatap Koganei.

"Tenang saja. Kalian pasti tidak mengetahui bahwa ada perubahan disini, bukan ?" ujarnya. GoM serta Seirin hanya menatap sang Surai biru langit itu menuju ke dapur.

BLAM

Kini keheningan kembali menyambut mereka. Mereka benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku tidak dapat mempercayai ini. Kita dimasa depan ? yang benar saja." Ujar Kagami.

"Tapi kita sudah dapat memastikannya. Lagi pula, ucapan Tetsuya ada benarnya. Kita tidak bisa pulang. jalan pulang kita hanyalah dengan kembali ke masa dimana kita seharusnya berada." Ujar Akashi.

"Maksudmu kita akan menetap disini sampai kita bisa kembali ke masa lalu ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"itulah yang kumaksudkan." Ucap Akashi.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Mereka sungguh dalam situasi yang cukup berat. Tak lama kemudian Kuroko keluar dari dapur.

"Ayo, aku akan menunjukkan ruangan kalian." Ujar Kuroko.

Mereka pun mengikuti langkah Kuroko. Ternyata tanpa mereka sadari, rumah Kuroko memang benar-benar memiliki perubahan besar. Kini Ruah Kuroko memiliki ruang bawah tanah super luas. Disana terdapat banyak sekali kasur serta empat buah locker. Ruangan berdinding polos itu masih terlihat bersih sekali.

"K-Kuroko, bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Kagami tidak percaya.

"Murid-muridku selalu menginap jika orang tua mereka pergi ke luar kota, sehingga aku sudah menyiapkan banyak tempat tidur. Tetapi awalnya kupikir ini lebih banyak dari jumlah murid-muridku. Sehingga beberapa hari ini muridku juga sedang tidak menginap, aku hanya terus mengurus ruangan ini." Jelas Kuroko.

"Murid ? kau sudah bekerja, Kurokocchi ?" tanya Kise. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ya, Kise-kun. Aku seorang _Kindergarten_ di sebuah taman kanak-kanak di seberang jalan." Jelas Kuroko.

Mereka kembali terkejut. Benar sekali, ini sudah empat tahun di masa depan dan tentu saja Kuroko Tetsuya sudah bekerja.

"Ada empat kamar di atas. Masing-masing memiliki tiga tempat tidur, ah, kecuali kamarku dan satu kamar lainnya." Jelas Kuroko.

"Aku akan disini." ucap Hyuuga seraya melangkah masuk.

"Yap ! Aku juga." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"UWaah ! tidur bersama adalah yang terbaik !" Seru Koganei.

Kemudian Seirin mengisi ruangan itu dan meng-_Claim_ tempat tidur masing-masing. Kuroko, Aida, Kagami, dan GoM masih berada diambang pintu.

"Sepertinya kalian harus berada di kamar atas." Ucap Kuroko.

"Benarkah ?! Fiuh~ untunglah… aku akan mengambil satu kamar sendiri." Ujar Aida.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya. Tunjukkan tempatnya." Ujar Akashi.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kamar ruang bawah tanah yang sudah diisi oleh seirin. Sementara itu, GoM, Kuroko, Kagami, dan Aida berjalan menaiki tangga dan akhirnya mereka mencapai lantai dua.

"Di dekat jendela adalah kamarku, disampingnya adalah kamar yang akan disiapkan untuk Aida-san. Kamar di depan kami adalah dua kamar yang dapat kalian pilih." Jelas Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi ! Padahal aku ingin sekali satu kamar denganmu-ssu !" rengek Kise.

"Kise, ini bukan _Training Camp_ !" seru Aomine.

"Kalau begitu aku, Shintarou, dan Atsushi akan mengambil kamar di depan kamar Tetsuya. Sisanya, Taiga, Daiki, Ryouta, kalian akan sekamar." Jelas Akashi.

"Tunggu—Akashi ! Kenapa aku disatukan dengan Bakagami !?" Protes Aomine.

"Apa katamu, Ahomine !? lagi pula siapa juga yang sudi satu kamar denganmu !" Seru Kagami. Sementara itu, Kise yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua orang yang tengah berdebat itu hanya bisa memojokkan dirinya ke dinding.

"Taiga, Daiki. Diamlah, ini perintah." Ujar Akashi. Seketika Aomine dan Kagami terdiam.

"B-Baik, Akashi." Ucap mereka. Kuroko hanya menghela napas melihat temannya bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian." Ujar Kuroko. Seketika Murasakibara terlihat bersemangat.

"Kuro-chin~ biarku bantu ya~" pinta Murasakibara.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Kuroko seraya tersenyumm.

"Yeii~ Kuro-chin memang baik !" ucap Murasakibara yang akhirnya mengikuti Kuroko menuju dapur.

"Kuroko-kun, Aku ikut !" Seru Aida yang mnyusul kedua orang itu. kemudian yang tertinggal hanya terdiam dan mulai bergerak menuju ruangan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, mari kita periksa ruangan ini." Ucap Kagami.

* * *

-sementara itu di kamar ruang bawah tanah tempat Seirin berada-

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa ini sudah empat tahun dimasa depan…" ucap Kawahara yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya.

"Kira-kira aku seperti apa ya, dimasa ini ?" tanya Furihata.

"Aku berharap aku mempunyai istri yang sangat cantik." Ujar Fukuda.

"_kenapa yang ada dipikiranmu hanya itu ?_" tanya batin Kawahara dan Furihata.

"dan yang lebih penting lagi, sepertinya Kuroko-kun masih terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya meski pun terlihat sedikit berbeda." Ujar Furihata.

"Hm… benar sekali…" ucap Koganei yang tempat tidurnya tidak jauh dari trio _First-Year_ itu.

"_S-Senpai_ (senior) !" Seru mereka terkejut begitu Koganei ikut dalam percakapan itu.

"jika kita samakan, Kuroko masih tetap _emotionless_ seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi jika dibandingkan dengan yang dulu, Kuroko yang sekarang memang terlihat sedikit dewasa." Ucap Koganei.

"Woah, ternyata kau dapat menyadari hal itu dengan cepat ya, Koganei." Seketika Koganei Ambruk mendengar kata-kata sang _Center_ yang di beri julukan _Iron Heart_ itu, Kiyoshi Teppei.

"kenapa kau bisa telat menyadarinya sih ?" tanya Koganei.

"Tidak, aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Tetapi sepertinya kuroko yang sekarang terlihat lebih pucat." Jelas Kiyoshi. Seketika keempat orang itu menyadarinya juga.

"K-kau benar, _Senpai_." Ucap Furihata.

"entah kenapa setiap kali aku melihat wajah Kuroko, aku seperti ekspresi sedih di wajahnya." Ujar Fukuda.

"Oi, kalian." Panggil Hyuuga. Seketika kelima orang itu menoleh. " Makan malam sudah siap, ayo kita ke atas." Ujar Hyuuga. Kelima orang itu kemudian mengangguk dan mengikuti Hyuuga menuju ruang makan.

* * *

-sementara itu dikamar Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise-

Kise yang tidur diantara Kagami dan Aomine itu terdiam pucat. Ia tengah terduduk dalam keadaan tegang dengan senyum paksaan yang tersungging di bibirnya. Ternyata perdebatan yang sebelumnya terjadi masih berlanjut.

"Tch, kenapa aku harus satu kamar dengan si Bakagami ?" tanya Aomine yang memalingkan wajah kearah dinding di sebelah kanannya.

"Seharusnya itu menjadi kata-kataku, Ahomine!" seru Kagami yang juga menatap dinding di sebelah Kirinya.

"Maa, Maa … Kagamicchi, Aominecchi… _Mou Yamete yo_ (tolong hentikan)… _Onegai_ (kumohon)…." Ucap Kise yang terhimpit mencoba melerai kedua orang _Baka _itu.

"Diamlah, Kise !" Seru kedua orang itu sebelum akhirnya kembali berpaling menoleh karah yang berlawanan.

Kise hanya bisa terdiam, berdoa dan berharap akan malam segera tiba. Seketika Surai Ungu terlihat menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu yang membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh.

"Ki-chin~ Mine-Chin~ Kaga-chin~ Makan malam sudah siap !" Serunya.

* * *

-sementara itu di kamar Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara-

"Akashi, apakah kau tahu cara kita untuk kembali ?" tanya Midorima yang tidur di kasur tengah, disamping kasur Akashi yang berada di sisi Kanan.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku juga merasa aneh, kenapa kita bisa terlempar ke masa depan empat tahun mendatang seperti ini." Ujar Akashi yang melipat kedua tangannya.

"lalu, apa menurutmu tentang Kuroko yang sekarang ?" tanya Midorima. Kemudian Akashi menatap Midorima.

"entahlah. Entah kenapa ia terlihat ber-ekspresi sedih saat melihat kita." Ujar Akashi.

Kemudian Akashi mau pun Midorima terdiam. Mereka tengah berpikir dialam masing-masing sampai akhirnya Murasakibara muncul dibalik pintu ruangan mereka.

"Aka-chin~ Mido-chin~ Makan malam sudah siap." Ucap Murasakibara. Dengan cepat Akashi segera bangkit dan diikuti Midorima yang berjalan menuju ruang makan.

* * *

-Lalu di ruang makan-

"_Itadakimasu_ (selamat makan) !" Seru mereka sebelum akhirnya mulai melahap makan malam mereka. Kuroko, Aida, dan Murasakibara membuatkan makan malam yang cukup meriah. Ada Udon, Kare, dan sebagainya.

Mereka terlihat menyantap makan malam mereka dengan senang. Beberapa dari mereka bercanda ria disana. Sementara itu ada juga yang tengah bermain bersama Nigou diluar. Lalu, Akashi terlihat tenang menyantap makanannya, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Uwaah ! Aominecchi, itu udon-ku !" seru Kise. Aomine tidak berkomentar dan malah melahap Udon yang diambilnya dari Kise.

"Kagami-kun, ini." Ucap Kuroko seraya memberikan semangkuk nasi penuh.

"Sankyu, Kuroko." Ucap kagami di sela makannya. Itu sudah mangkuk ke-10 yang diberikan Kuroko kepada kagami.

"Kurokocchi, Aominecchi mengambil Udon-ku !" Rengek Kise.

"Kise-kun, Masih ada Udon di piring dekat Koganei-kun. Dan masih ada semangkuk kare disana." Jelas Kuroko.

"Ah ! Makasih Kurokocchi !" ucap Kise.

"Oh, Kau tidak bisa !" Seru Aomine yang lekas menyomot udon dari piring yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Koganei.

"_Hidoi-ssu yo_, Aominecchi !" rengek Kise lagi.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum menatap rumahnya yang tengah ramai dengan banyak teman-temannya yang bercanda ria. Seketika senyuman yang tersungging di bibir Kuroko menghilang begitu suara dering Ponsel-nya terdengar.

"_Moshi mo—"_

"TETSU-KUN~ _Konbanwa _(Selamat Malam)_ ! Ogenki Desuka_ ( bagaimana keadaanmu) ?" Seru seseorang dari seberang sana dengan riang. Kuroko hanya memijit pelipisnya begitu menyadari siapa yang menelponnya. Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami yang mendengar teriakan dari ponsel kuroko segera meliriknya dengan bingung.

"_Momoi-san_…" ucap batin Kuroko. Kemudian Kuroko menjauh dari keributan yang tengah terjadi di ruang makannya. Mengetahuinya, Akashi melirik kearah sang surai _bluenette_.

"_Genki Desu_ (Baik), Momoi-san. Apa yang bisa kubantu malam-malam seperti ini ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Bisakah kau ke Maji Burger sekarang ? aku baru saja menyelesaikan _Deadline_-ku, aku perlu _Refreshing_ ! Kumohon ! Hm ? aku mendengar keributan di rumahmu ? apakah kau kedatangan tamu, Tetsu-kun ?" tanya Momoi Satsuki diseberang sana.

"_benar juga. Mungkin aku perlu menghiburnya. Ia seorang Desainer terkenal yang cukup memiliki pekerjaan yang berat_." Batin Kuroko. "mungkin kau salah dengar, Momoi-san. Kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Kuroko.

"Baiklah, Tetsu-kun ! Aku menunggumu ya, Bye !" seketika sambungan di putus secara sepihak. Kuroko hanya menghela napas dan bergegas mengabil blazer-nya yang tergantung di dekat pintu rumahnya. Seketika Kuroko dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan Akashi.

"Kau mau kemana, Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi. Seketika suara berisik diruangan itu berhenti begitu mendengar kata-kata dari sang Emperor. Kini seluruh pandangan menatap sang _bluenette_ yang terlihat bersiap pergi.

"Temanku baru saja mengajakku bertemu. Jadi aku akan pergi sebentar." Jelas Kuroko.

"Selarut ini ? kira-kira teman macam apa yang mengundangmu selarut ini ?" tanya Akashi lagi. Kuroko menelan ludah.

"D-Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, aku berpikir untuk menghiburnya. Pekerjaannya cukup padat." Jelas Kuroko. Akashi mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucap Akashi. Kemudian Kuroko menghilang dibalik pintu rumah Kuroko yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang makan Kuroko.

Masih dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. mereka bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kurokocchi terlihat sibuk sekali-ssu…" ucap Kise.

"tentu saja, ia sudah bekerja." Ucap Hyuuga yang tak henti menatap pintu keluar itu.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku endengar suara Satsuki…" ucap Aomine disela makannya. Seketika semua orang menatap Aomine. "Apa ?"

* * *

Sementara itu Kuroko yang terlihat akan memasuki Maji Burger –yang terlihat berbeda karena sudah di Renovasi/ diperbarui- terhenti langkahnya mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Tetsu-kun !" panggil seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah berlari kearah Kuroko.

"Momoi-san…" ucap Kuroko.

"Untunglah Tetsu-kun datang… kupikir kau tidak akan datang…" ucap Momoi.

"aku tahu Momoi-san mempunyai jadwal yang ketat, akan baik bila aku menghiburmu…" ucap Kuroko.

"Hm~ Tetsu-kun memang baik ! bagaimana kalau kita segera masuk ? kemungkinan akan ada badai, itu yang kudengar." Ujar Momoi. Kuroko mengangguk dan kemudian masuk kedalam Maji Burger bersama Momoi.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Ok, apakah saya berhutang penjelasan kepada para Readers ? dan jawabannya adalah ya !**

**sebenarnya ini adalah ide yang asal lewat dari kepala saya (sebenarnya masih banyak dan saya belum menyelesaikannya berhubung cerita KnB saya yang satu lagi -Echo- mempunyai Chapter tambahan serta belum terselesaikan.) dan kemungkinan ini bisa dijadikan alasan yang tepat kenapa saya telat Update cerita KnB saya yang satu lagi #Gomenasai !**

**dan jika ada yang menginginkan Update Kilat, kemungkinan cerita ini malah memilik jadwal Update yang lambat a.k.a ****_Slow Update_**** dikarenakan cerita saya yang satu lagi belum terselesaikan. lagi pula saya tidak bisa hiatus begitu saja. saya berjuang demi Para Readers !**

**Ok, penjelasan selesai. tetap tunggu kisah ini dan satu cerita saya yang berjudul : Echo**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 2 : The Kindergarten and Designer**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	2. Chapter 2 :The Kindergarten And Designer

**Chapter 2 Update ! kebetulan saya lagi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, kemungkinan ****_Slow Update_**** menjadi ****_Speed Update_**** seperti yang para Readers inginkan. saya harap kalian suka !**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Kindergarten and Designer

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

"Tetsu-kun~ sepertinya kau masih menjadi maniak _Vanilla Milkshake_ seperti dulu ya… Hmph…" ucap Momoi yang memandangi Kuroko dengan jengkel.

"_Vanilla Milkshake_ adalah minuman favorit-ku, Momoi-san. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana soal pekerjanmu ?" tanya Kuroko. Seketika Momoi mendengus jengkel dan Kuroko segera membungkam mulutnya dan menatap kearah lain.

"_Mou_, Tetsu-kun ! Kau ingin menghiburku atau malah mengingatkanku kepada pekerjaanku !?" seru Momoi.

"Hmhh… maafkan aku, Momoi-san. Tadi kelepasan." Ucap Kuroko. Seketika Momoi hanya tersenyum dan menghela napas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kalau Tetsu-kun sebenarnya peduli denganku ! dan itu membuatku sangat senang." Ucapnya seraya menopang dagu dengan kedua punggung tangannya yang menjadikan sikut sebagai tumpuan dan tersenyum senang. Kuroko membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya sebelum pada akhirnya kembali mengesap _Vanilla Milkshake_-nya.

"Momoi-san—" panggil Kuroko.

"—Tapi karena Tetsu-kun sudah menayakannya, aku akan menjawab." Seketika Kuroko bungkam dan mulai mendengarkan curhatan perasaan Momoi. "kau tahu tidak, Tetsu-kun ? aku diberi tugas untuk membuat 10 desain ulang gaun. Huh… padahal aku sebelunya sudah sengaja menghindari bekerja di waktu malam." Ujar Momoi.

Kuroko masih dengan mengesap Vanilla Milkshake-nya seraya mendengarkan Momoi berbicara, tetapi seketika Momoi menyadari sesuatu.

"Tetsu-kun, bagaimana denganmu ? apakah ada suatu masalah dalam pekerjaanmu ?" tanya Momoi. Kuroko berhenti mengesap Vanilla Milkshake-nya dan lekas menatap Momoi.

"tidak ada. Murid-muridku selalu bersenang-senang dan tidak terjadi sedikit pun masalah." Ucap Kuroko. Momoi pun mengembungkan pipinya.

"Huh, Tetsu-kun enak, mempunyai pekerjaan yang mudah. Mengurus anak-anak adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Momoi.

"tapi ada kalanya kita kerepotan karena tingkah laku mereka." Lanjut Kuroko.

"Oleh karena itulah aku tidak bisa menjadi _Kindergarten _yang disukai anak-anak sepertimu !" rengek Momoi.

Seketika semua menjadi hening. Entah kenapa pikiran mereka mengingat sang _blonde_ yang selalu ceria itu.

"Ne, Momoi-san…" panggil Kuroko.

"Hm ? _nani yo _(Apa) ?" tanya Momoi yang menatap kearah Kuroko yang terlihat bimbang.

"eng… apa yang kau pikirkan jika… GoM dan Seirin dari masa lalu datang ke masa ini ?" tanya Kuroko.

Momoi terlihat bertampak kaget dan sedih, tetapi segera ia tukas semua itu.

"Tetsu-kun… aku tahu kau masih berpikir soal kejadian waktu itu, tetapi aku dapat meyakinkan itu bukan kesalahanmu. Itu hanyalah **kecelakaan**." Ujar Momoi. Seketika Kuroko menunduk. Manik _Sapphire blue-_nya terlihat meredup.

"Tapi Momoi-san aku-"

"Tetsu-kun, kendalikanlah dirimu ! jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Aku tahu kau masih belum mau mempercayai kejadian itu sebagai kecelakaan ! Tapi Tetsu-kun… aku-" Momoi terlihat meneteskan air matanya.

Menyadari itu, Kuroko segera merogoh saku blazer-nya dan mengambil sapu tangan untuk di berikan kepada Momoi. Momoi menerimanya dan ia segera menghapus butiran bening yang keluar dari sisi matanya. Kini Kuroko benar-benar menyesal telah mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh yang menjadi kenyataan itu. ia telah membuat seorang gadis menangis untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tunggu ! Tiga kali ? bukankah seharusnya dua ? di Teikou dulu dan sekarang ?

"Maafkan aku Momoi-san… lupakan pertanyaan bodoh itu." ujar Kuroko. Momoi hanya tersenyum paksa.

"tidak… tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau masih berat untuk menerima kenyataan itu. kenyataan bahwa GoM dan Seirin…" Kuroko seketika membelalak mendengar ucapan yang akan di lontarkan oleh Momoi. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Momoi.

_Tidak…_

"…telah…" Momoi terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

_KUMOHON, HENTIKAN !_

**GLEGAAAR**

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata Momoi, sebuah petir menyambar dari kejauhan. Suaranya yang sangat besar Membuat Momoi berteriak.

"UWAAH !" teriak Momoi. Momoi menutup kedua kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya menutup dengan paksa dan ekspresinya terlihat ketakutan. Ketika ia sudah merasa semua sudah mulai kembali normal –meskipun di luar tengah terjadi badai- ia lekas membuka matanya dengan hati-hati. "Fiuh… Tetsu-kun, tadi itu—" Momoi membelalak, ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ia seharusnya tidak mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar itu.

Kuroko membelalak dengan ekspresi kaget, ketakutan, dan frustasi. Seketika Kuroko mengeluarkan air mata tanpa mengedipkan kedua matanya. Momoi lekas menyadarkan sang surai _bluenette _itu.

"T-Tetsu-kun ! Ma-Maafkan aku ! seharusnya aku tidak mengucapkannya ! Tetsu-kun, sadarlah ! TETSU-KUN !" seru Momoi yang mulai kembali menangis.

Momoi segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon seseorang, tetapi dibatalkan begitu menatap waktu yang tertera di layar _flap_-nya. Momoi kemudian menangis.

"Hiks… Tetsu-kun… maafkan aku… Tetsu-kun…." Ucap Momoi di sela tangisnya. "Kumohon… **kembalilah**..." ucap Momoi di sela tangisnya.

Sementara Momoi menangis dihadapan sang surai _bluenette_, sang _bluenette_ itu sendiri tidak bergeming. Ia masih dengan ekspresi syok dengan matanya yang membelalak dan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti. Kuroko seperti di beku kan oleh sesuatu. Dan itu terus berlangsung cukup lama.

* * *

Kuroko membuka gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan masuk sebelum pada akhirnya ia kembali menutupnya. Rumahnya sudah terlihat cukup gelap karena ia bisa meyakinkan semua orang sudah tidur.

Pukul 00.00. itulah waktu yang tertera di _flap _ponsel Kuroko. Kuroko menghela napas dan segera menutup _flap_ ponselnya sebelum memasuki rumahnya. Saat Kuroko mulai memegang gagang rumahnya yang cukup dingin, tangannya seketika kaku. Ia tidak bergerak karena mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

* * *

-Sebelumnya-

"..su-kun… Tetsu-kun !" Panggil Momoi.

Seketika Kuroko tersadar. Ia kemudian menatap Momoi yang berlinang air mata. Ia menyadari bahwa Momoi baru saja menangis.

"Momoi-san aku…"

PLEK

Kuroko mulai menatap tangannya. Sesuatu yang hangat baru saja mengenai punggung tangannya. Itu adalah air mata, seketika Kuroko mulai menyadari bahwa ia tengah menangis.

"Akhirnya, Tetsu-kun… Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi…" ucap Momoi yang masih menangis.

"Momoi-san… apakah tadi aku…" Kuroko menatap khawatir Momoi. Seketika Momoi mengangguk. Kuroko kemudian menunduk. Ia mendecah kesal. _"kenapa ini harus terjadi ?_" batin Kuroko mulai tidak tenang.

"Tetsu-kun, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ? sebentar lagi toko akan tutup dan sekarang sudah larut. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Karena besok adalah hari minggu, kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu." Ujar Momoi yang bangkit dan diikuti Kuroko.

Mereka berjalan keluar menuju pintu keluar Maji Burger. Terlihat kalau badai telah reda. Jalan mulai terlihat sepi, dengan segera Kuroko merogoh ponselnya dan memeriksa waktu yang tertera disana. Pukul 11.55 malam. Kuroko menghela napas dan menatap Momoi.

"Momoi-san, tadi… berapa lama aku…" Kuroko bertanya dengan khawatir. Momoi menatap Kuroko dengan sedih.

"S-Sudah satu jam. Aku mencoba menyadarkanmu tetapi kau tidak lekas sadar. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menunggumu…" jelas Momoi.

"M-maaf telah merepotkanmu, Momoi-san. Sampai selarut ini… mungkin aku harus mengantarmu hingga ke apartemenmu." Ucap Kuroko. Momoi pun menggeleng.

"tidak, Tetsu-kun. Kau harus beristirahat, besok kau harus melakukan _Check Up_ dengan Dr. Harada Sakamoto-san. Besok aku juga akan menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi tadi kepada Harada-san." Ujar Momoi. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Momoi-san." Jawab Kuroko.

"kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lain waktu. Dan jangan paksakan dirimu ya, Tetsu-kun !" Seru Momoi yang kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko.

Kini Kuroko sendirian. Berdiri menatap tanah. Begitu mendengar nama Dokter Spesialis Psikologi yang khusus menangani dirinya, ia segera meredup. Kata "Psikologi" cukuplah membuat hatinya terasa dihujam ribuan jarum. Dan kalian pasti tahu apa artinya itu… Kuroko mengidap penyakit yang membuat Psikologis-nya sedikit berantakan atau bisa dibilang, Kuroko mengalami **Trauma**. Dan Dokter Harada Sakamoto Khusus ada untuknya.

Seketika kuroko mulai melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar dan berjalan menyebranginya. Satu lagi hari yang memuakkan dirinya.

* * *

CKLEK

Kuroko membuka pintu rumahnya, ia masih menatap ke tanah dan saat ia mengangkat kepalanya ia sudah merasa tidak asing lagi. Kembali dengan keheningan yang menyapa. Lampu ruang tamu yang disambung ruang makan itu terlihat masih menyala. Tidak ada siapapun disana keculai dirinya.

Kuroko segera melepas sepatunya dan membuka blazer hitam yang di pakainya. Blazer itu segera ia simpan di sofa. Kini Kuroko berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Begitu Kuroko membuka kamarnya yang sangat gelap, ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, tetapi sepertinya tubuhnya sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia lekas kembali berdiri, duduk di sisi kasurnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di lututnya. Ia masih menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitamnya. Kuroko yang terlihat lelah seketika menutup matanya perlahan dan terjatuh kealam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

Esok harinya pada pukul 07.00 di pagi hari, Akashi membuka matanya. Ia lekas turun dari kasurnya dan lekas keluar dari kamar itu. ketika Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang asing, ia mulai mengingat bahwa dirinya berada di masa depan dan sementara itu juga GoM serta Seirin akan tinggal di rumah Kuroko.

Akashi pun turun dari tangga. Terlihat gorden ruang tamu dan makan telah di buka. Masih terlihat sepi dan hanya kebisingan suara burung serta hawa dingin pagi hari yang menyapanya. Meski pun sedikit risih, keadaan disaat itu sangatlah menenangkan hati.

Akashi yang melewati meja makan menatap secarik kertas yang berisi memo singkat. Akashi membaca memo itu sebelum pada akhirnya menatap semangkuk besar Kari dan sepiring besar Udon. Ia kembali menatap memo itu.

* * *

Aku akan kembali saat siang. 

Kalian makanlah sarapan yang telah kubuat di meja makan.

- Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

Akashi kembali menyimpan memo itu di meja dan kembali menuju lantai dua. Tujuannya adalah untuk membangunkan GoM serta Kagami. Kini Akashi telah berdiri di depan kamarnya. Akashi yang kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya, Midorima, dan Murasakibara lekas menyalakan lampu di ruangan yang sedari tadi malam diselimuti kegelapan itu. Kini Midorima dan Murasakibara mulai membuka mata mereka. Manik hijau dan ungu itu mulai terlihat. Midroima segera bangkit dan mengambil kacamatanya.

"Akashi…" ucap Midorima masih belum sepenuhnya bangun.

"Aka-chin… aku masih mengantuk." Ucap Murasakibara.

"jangan banyak beralasan. Apakah kalian telah lupa bahwa kita sedang berada di rumah Tetsuya, tepatnya 4 tahun di masa depan ?" tanya Akashi.

Midorima dan Murasakibara mulai terbangun total. Mereka benar-benar melupakan hal itu.

"Maaf, Akashi. Aku benar-benar melupakan itu." ucap Midorima yang kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya dan diikuti oleh Murasakibara.

"kalian bangunkanlah yang lain, setelah itu bersiaplah untuk sarapan. Tetsuya sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Jelas Akashi yang lekas pergi. Murasakibara menatap Akashi.

"lalu, Kuro-chin ada dimana ?" tanya Murasakibara. Akashi menatap Murasakibara.

"ia sedang pergi. Ia akan kembali saat siang." Jelas Akashi. Murasakibara mengangguk dan mengikuti Akashi.

* * *

Midorima membuka kamar sebelahnya. Ia lekas menyalakan lampu di kamar itu dan membuat yang sedang tertidur mengerang karena terganggu.

"Erggh… Matikan lampunya ! Aku masih mengantuk !" seru Aomine seraya menarik selimutnya dan menutup kepalanya.

"Jangan malas, _nanodayo_. Apakah kau lupa bahwa kita sedang berada di rumah Kuroko ? tepatnya di masa depan." Ujar Midorima.

Seketika ketiga orang itu terbangun. Aomine dengan mata dipaksakan melebar bangkit dan lekas menuju kamar mandi.

"K-Kurokocchi… ini di rumah Kurokocchi… 4 tahun dimasa depan… Ya, Sekarang aku ingat-ssu !" Seru Kise.

"Kise, jangan berteriak ! kau terlalu bising di pagi hari seperti ini !" Seru Kagami yang mulai bangkit.

"T-Tunggu-ssu !" ujar Kise yang ikut bangkit. Kagami dan Kise segera menyusul Aomine menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka mereka.

"dan lekaslah menuju ruang makan. Kita akan sarapan." Ucap Midorima. Kagami seketika berhenti dan menatap Midorima.

"lalu dimana Kuroko ?" tanya Kagami.

"Ia sedang pergi." Jelas Midorima.

CKLEK

Seketika seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek keluar dari kamar di samping kamar Kuroko.

"Oh, kalian sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap Aida yang sudah rapih.

"Ah, _Coach_. _Ohayou_ (selamat pagi)." Ucap Kagami.

"_Ohayou_, Kagami-kun. Dan, Midorima… apakah Akashi sudah bangun ?" tanya Aida. Midorima pun mengangguk.

"memangnya ada apa, _nanodayo _?" tanya Midorima.

"aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Kuroko." Jelas Aida.

"Pesan ? Wah, sepertinya aku harus cepat bersiap-siap." Ucap Kagami yang berlari langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Aida dan Midorima hanya berjalan santai menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai satu.

* * *

Murasakibara membuka pintu ruang kamar bawah tanah dan menyalakan lampu di ruang besar yang gelap itu. Murasakibara dapat mendengar semua orang disana mengerang.

"uuh… ibu… matikan lampunya… aku masih mengantuk !" ucap Koganei yang memeluk guling dengan erat.

"Ah, Murasakibara…" ucap Kiyoshi yang menggosokkan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Ayo kita sarapan~ Kuro-chin sudah menyiapkannya untuk kita~" ujar Murasakibara.

"Ng ? Kuroko ?" tanya Hyuuga yang mulai menggunakan kacamatanya.

"Oi, kalian ! Jangan bilang kalian lupa kalau kita sedang berada di rumah Kuroko dan kita sedang berada di masa depan ! Ayo cepat kalian bangun !" Seru Aida yang sudah berada di samping Murasakibara. Seketika semua orang lekas bangun dari tidur mereka.

"Ah, benar juga… sekarang 4 tahun dimasa depan…" ucap Tsuchida seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di depan – tepatnya di samping- pintu ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Kawahara yang ikut bangkit. Kemudian Seirin lekas mencuci muka mereka dan menuju ke ruang makan.

* * *

Sementara itu sang _bluenette_ yang dicari oleh GoM dan Seirin tengah terduduk bersama Momoi di sampingnya. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria paruh baya dengan paras wajah yang tampan dengan kacamata merah kotak. Mereka sedang berada di ruangan yang tidak luas dan tidak sempit.

Namanya adalah Harada Sakamoto. Berprofesi sebagai dokter Psikologis pribadi Kuroko. Sebenarnya Momoi lah yang mengenalkan Kuroko kepada Dr. Harada tak lama semenjak kejadian tragis yang menimpa dirinya.

"Jadi, Kuroko-san. Kudengar penyakitmu kambuh lagi ?" ucap Dokter Harada.

"Ya, Harada-san." Jawab Kuroko.

"Ung… Harada-san, ini salahku…" ucap Momoi. Dr. Harada menatap Momoi sekilas dan kembali menatap Kuroko

"begitukah ? hm… Kuroko-san, kau masih belum bisa menyembuhkan trauma-mu terhadap kejadian itu, betul ?" tanya Dokter Harada.

"Maaf, Ya." Ucap Kuroko.

Dokter Harada terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ia masih menatap Kuroko seakan menelitinya. Kemudian keheningan mulai menyambut mereka. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara selama beberapa menit.

"Kuroko-san, bagaimana keadaanmu beberapa hari ini ?" tanya Dr. Harada.

"Aku baik saja." Jawab Kuroko. Dr. Harada mendelik.

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui apa yang membuat penyakitmu kembali kambuh ? kau tahu, Kuroko-san… ini sudah 3 bulan semenjak kau berhasil menangani sedikit-demi-sedikit trauma-mu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?" tanya Dr. Harada. Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa GoM dan Seirin yang dari masa lalu tiba-tiba saja datang ke masa depan, tetapi karena suatu alasan ia mencoba menyembunyikannya.

"Tidak, Harada-san." Dr. Harada menatap lekat-lekat manik yang berkaca-kaca itu.

Manik _Sapphire blue_ Kuroko terlihat redup dan terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia tahu bahwa pasien pribadi-nya tengah berbohong, ia dapat melihatnya dari mata Kuroko. Dr. Harada hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum simpul kepada Kuroko dan Momoi.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita cukup sampai disini. saya tidak bisa berkata banyak karena kita masih belum mengetahui kenapa trauma Kuroko-san tiba-tiba bisa kembali kambuh seperti itu. tetapi saya sarankan kepada Kuroko-san untuk tidak terlalu memberatkan pikiran anda." Ujar .

Kuroko mengangguk. Kemudian Kuroko dan Momoi bangkit dari duduk mereka untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kalau begitu, Harada-san, Kami mohon permisi—" ucap Momoi.

"Momoi-san, bisakah kau berikan aku waktu untuk berbicara dengan Harada-san ?" tanya Kuroko.

Dr. Harada dan Momoi menatap Kuroko dengan bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sekarang membuat pikiran sang _bluenette_ itu berubah untuk menjelaskan semuanya ? Momoi hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di depan." Ucap Momoi yang kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan itu dan meninggalkan dua orang itu disana.

"Jadi, Kuroko-san… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya Dr. Harada.

"Sebenarnya… kemarin malam sesuatu terjadi." Ucap Kuroko.

"kemarin malam ? saat trauma-mu kambuh ?" tanya Dr. Harada.

"eng… sebenarnya kejadian itu terjadi sebelum aku kembali Trauma." Ujar Kuroko.

"baiklah, kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya Kuroko-san." Ucap Dr. Harada. Kuroko pun kembali duduk di hadapan Dr. Harada. Kuroko masih menunduk sebelum pada akhirnya ia menatap Dr. Harada dengan serius.

"Harada-san… apakah kau percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa teman-temanku dari masa lalu datang ke masa ini ?" ucap Kuroko. Dr. Harada sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Kuroko.

"Maksudmu teman-temanmu yang berada dalam kejadian 4 tahun lalu ?" tanya Dr. Harada. Kuroko pun mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, saya tidak dapat menjelaskan hal itu. saya sebenarnya bisa saja percaya dengan Kuroko-san, tetapi mungkin untuk sementara saya akan tidak mempercayai hal itu." jawab Dr. Harada.

Kuroko kembali menunduk dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sepertinya hanya itu saja. Maaf menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh. Saya permisi." Ujar Kuroko yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

"…dan satu lagi, Kuroko-san." Ucap . Kuroko pun menoleh menatap pria itu.

"Ya ?"

"…Saya hanya bisa menjelaskan hal ini kepadamu. Saya selalu percaya kepada keajaiban. Jika yang Kuroko-san katakan benar adanya, berarti mungkin saja suatu keajaiban terjadi. Mungkin saja dengan datangnya teman-temanmu dari masa lalu, dapat merubah diri Kuroko-san yang sekarang. Mungkin dengan datangnya mereka, Trauma akan rasa bersalahmu menghilang. Atau mungkin Kuroko-san sedang dalam masa pengujian akan diri anda." Ucap Dr. Harada. Kuroko sedikit terperangah mendengar kata-kata dari Dr. . " yah, itu saja yang bisa saya katakan. Kita akan membicarakan hal lain di pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya."

Kuroko masih dengan menatap sang Dokter Psikolog itu. ia tahu kata-katanya ada benarnya tetapi ia masih susah untuk menerima sedikit dari yang diucapkan dari Dr. Harada. Kuroko hanya berharap ia bisa melanjutkan kehidupannya tanpa rasa bersalah. Apa lagi semenjak kejadian itu.

* * *

"Jadi, Tetsu-kun… apakah perasaanmu sudah lebih baik ?" tanya Momoi yang berjalan disamping Kuroko. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

"Ya, Momoi-san. Ini berkat bantuan Momoi-san." Ucap Kuroko. Seketika semburat merah muncul di pipi sang surai pink itu.

"T-Tetsu-kun s-sudah berjuang, s-sebagai t-teman yang b-baik tentu saja a-aku wajib membantumu !" Ucap Momoi tergagap. Kuroko tersenyum kearah Momoi.

"Jadi, Apa yang akan Momoi-san lakukan selanjutnya ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku akan membuat 20 desain ! hari ini aku sedang sangat semangat !" Seru Momoi.

"Haha… Momoi-san memang selalu semangat kok." Ucap Kuroko seraya tersenyum.

Momoi menatap miris dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Mau bagaimana pun sang surai _bluenette_ disampingnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia tahu bahwa Kuroko tengah diambang kehancuran. Sedikit saja membuat kesalahan, makan ia akan kehilangan sang surai _bluenette _itu.

"_andai kalian semua disini… GoM… Seirin…_" batin Momoi. Sang surai pink itu mati-matin menahan tangis dari kesedihannya.

* * *

Kuroko membuka pintu dan mulai melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Ia sedikit terkejut setelah mengangkat kepalanya menatap lurus isi rumahnya. Kini bukan keheningan dan kesendirian yang menyambutnya. GoM dan Seirin berada disana dengan senyum cerah yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

"_Okaerinasai_(Selamat datang), Kurokocchi !" Seru Kise yang segera memeluk Kuroko yang kini lebih tinggi darinya.

"Selamat datang, Kuroko." Sapa Hyuuga yang tengah terduduk di sofa bersama Kiyoshi dan Koganei.

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi yang terduduk di sofa _single_ yang tak jauh dari tempat Hyuuga duduk.

"Yo, Tetsu ! _Okaeri._" Sapa Aomine yang muncul dari samping kanannya.

"Kuro-chin~ Aku buatkan makan siang untukmu." Seru Murasakibara yang berada di dapur.

"Kuroko, Selamat datang !" Sapa Kagami.

Kuroko terkejut. Apakah yang dikatakan Dr. Harada ada benarnya ? suatu keajaiban membantunya berubah. Membantunya untuk menjalani hidupnya tanpa penyesalan. Sebuah senyuman manis pun terukir di bibir sang _bluenette_, menyapa seluruh sambutan selamat datang untuknya.

"_Tadaima, Minna_(aku pulang, semuanya)…" jawab Kuroko seraya melangkah masuk menuju lingkarang kehangatan yang kini memenuhi rumah kecil yang dicintainya itu.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Hehe... Gomen karena Chapter kali ini tidak menjelaskan banyak hal. tetapi sebagai penyemangat saya ingin menyatakan kalau cerita ini akan menjadi ****_Speed Update._**

**saya akan berjuang di Chapter selanjutnya !**

**See you !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 3 : Truth In The Rain**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	3. Chapter 3 : Truth In The Rain

**Haloo, Minna-san ! Saya balik lagi ! sepertinya di chapter kali ini ada sedikit perubahan, jadinya ada sedikit pemunduran scenario yang sebelumnya sudah di tentukan. penjelasan lengkapnya akan ku jelaskan nanti ! POKOKNYA...**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Truth In The Rain

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Kini dihari ke-tiga GoM dan Seirin berada di Rumah Kuroko yang berada di Masa depan. Seirin dan GoM terlihat memenuhi rumah Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum senang mengetahui bahwa rumahnya setiap hari akan selalu di penuhi dengan canda tawa. Kini Kuroko, Murasakibara dan Aida tengah berada di ruang kerja Kuroko. Ketika Kuroko memindahkan buku-buku ketempatnya, ia menatap sebuah kertas yang menempel di papan jadwalnya. Seketika Kuroko menyadari sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

"Ah…" seketika Murasakibara dan Aida menatap Kuroko dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Kuroko-kun ?" tanya Aida yang mendekati Kuroko.

"Ah, Eng.. Tidak !" Ucap Kuroko yang lekas mengambil kertas itu menggunakan mulutnya, dikarenakan tangannya yang sudah penuh. Ia lekas berjalan menyimpan buku-buku yang dibawanya dan segera keluar dari ruang kerja-nya.

"K-Kuroko-kun, kau mau kemana ?" tanya Aida yang menyembulkan kepalanya keluar ruangan itu untuk melihat Kuroko.

"A-Aku ada urusan mendadak !" Serunya yang dengan lekas mengambil jaket cokelatnya dan berjalan pergi.

BLAM

Dan Kuroko pun menghilang di balik pintu itu. Seketika GoM dan Seirin yang berada di ruang tamu dan makan menatap pintu yang baru saja menjadi satu-satunya jalan Kuroko untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kuroko ?" tanya Kagami yang mendekati Aida dan Murasakibara. Kedua orang yang di tanyai sang surai merah gelap itu hanya menggeleng.

"Entahlah. Setelah Kuroko menatap secarik kertas yang di tempelkan di papan jadwalnya, ia langsung seperti itu." jelas Aida.

"Aku mendengar keributan-ssu, ada apa ? lho, Dimana Kurokocchi ? bukankah awalnya bersama kalian ?" tanya Kise yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kuroko sepertinya sedang ada urusan mendadak sehingga ia harus pergi." Jelas Kagami. Seketika semangat kise langsung turun begitu mendengarnya.

"Lagi ? kenapa sepertinya Kurokocchi sibuk sekali-ssu ?" rengek Kise.

"jangan manja ! Kuroko-kun sudah seharusnya seperti itu. ini sudah di masa depan, kau ingat ?" ujar Aida. Kise segera pergi dengan kecewa. Sepertinya kata-kata Aida, kini Kuroko yang mereka kenal terlihat lebih sibuk dan terlihat letih setiap kali kembali. Mereka yang melihatnya seakan menonton suatu film dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, itu dikarenakan mereka tidak mengetahui masalah apa yang Kuroko dapatkan.

* * *

Sementara itu di tengah terangnya siang hari yang cukup panas, seorang pria bersurai _baby blue_ berlari menerobos kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Akibat terlalu bahagia, ia sampai melupakan masalahnya yang harus disembunyikan oleh sendiri.

Seketika langkah Kuroko berhenti di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang masih berlalu lalang. Ia menoleh ke segala arah mencari sesuatu. Seketika ia berhenti menoleh begitu menatap satu sosok yang di kenalnya. Ia segera berlari begitu benar-benar pasti.

Sesosok pria berponi di belah dua dengan menggunakan setelan jas cokelat dan jaket cokelat tebal seketika menoleh begitu namanya di panggil oleh sang _bluenette_ yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Ah, _Osoi na_ (kau terlambat), Kuroko !" Serunya begitu Kuroko sampai di tempatnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"hah.. hah… Maafkan aku… Takao-kun…" ucap Kuroko yang menengadah menatap Takao Kazunari yang sekarang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Hm… tidak apa-apa… aku tahu kau masih memikirkan hal 'itu' oleh karena itulah aku sengaja mengajakmu sekarang. tetapi tumben sekali kau telat sekali hari ini…" ucap Takao dengan nada curiga.

"Ehng… sebelumnya aku melupakan janji kita, aku mengingatnya kembali saat sedang beres-beres ruang kerja-ku." Ujar Kuroko mencari alasan.

"membereskan ruang kerjamu ? apakah kau serius ? kau tahu tidak, bahwa sebenarnya kau tidak pernah melupakan setiap pertemuan yang ada." Ujar Takao. Kuroko semakin gelisah.

"um… Kemarin penyakitku kambuh…" jelas Kuroko. Takao terlihat terkejut dan berekspresi sedih.

"Oh… maaf. kau tahu kan, bahwa hal itu sudah lama tidak terjadi…" ucap Takao.

"Yah aku mengerti…" ucap Kuroko.

"Trauma… ya…?" Takao segera membungkam mulutnya begitu mengetahui kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sangatlah salah untuk diucapkan. Takao segera menatap Kuroko. Ia menggenggam tangan kuroko dan menarik sang _bluenette_.

"T-Takao-kun ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ayo, kita langsung saja ! kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini !" Seru Takao. Kuroko pun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Takao.

Kini Takao Kazunari berprofesi sebagai Arsitek terkenal di jepang. Ia sudah membuat lebih dari sepuluh ribu rancangan bangunan. Semenjak kejadian yang menimpa Kuroko, Takao sudah menjadi seperti penghibur bagi Kuroko –seperti yang dilakukan Momoi- jika ia sedang dalam masa-masa yang sulit.

Entah kenapa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dimata mereka sekarang sangatlah rapuh. Sedikit saja mereka membuat kesalahan, maka mereka akan kehilangan sang surai _bluenette _itu. Ia bagaikan umpan bagi segala masalah. Sedikit saja mereka memalingkan pandangan, sang surai _bluentte_ sudah terancam bahaya.

Kemudian Kuroko dan Takao memasuki café langganan mereka baru-baru ini. Mereka memilik kursi di dekat jendela agar lebih nyaman. Kemudian perhatian mereka seketika di tarik ke seorang gadis bersurai pink yang baru saja memasuki café itu.

"Tetsu-kun, Kazukkun !" panggil Momoi yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Momoi-san…" ucap Kuroko.

"Ah, Sacchan ! _konnichiwa_(selamat siang) !" seru Takao.

"Wah, jadi kalian sedang ada pertemuan nih ? apakah aku mengganggu kalian ?" tanya Momoi.

"Tidak kok, Sacchan ! kami hari ini bertujuan untuk bersenang-senang. Jika kau mau, kau bisa ikut, Sacchan !" jelas Takao. Momoi terlihat senang sekali.

"Benarkah ?! Waah, aku ikut !" Seru Momoi.

"Bagaimana dengan desain bajumu, Momoi-san ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sudah selesai ! ini berkat Tetsu-kun !" seru Momoi. Kuroko mengedipkan matanya.

"Jangan bilang… Sacchan, kau bergadang semalaman ?" tanya Takao. Momoi hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kuroko berbunyi.

"Ah, maaf… " ucap Kuroko yang kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Menjauh dari jangkauan kedua temannya itu.

Takao dan Momoi masih menatap Kuroko dengan bingung. Menyadari kesempatan yang ada, Takao memanggil Momoi.

"Sacchan…" panggil Takao.

Ya, semenjak _kejadian_ yang menimpa Kuroko, Takao memanggil Momoi dengan sebutan 'sacchan' dan Momoi memanggil Takao dengan 'Kazukkun'. Dan semenjak kejadian itu juga, Mereka sudah seperti kakak bagi Kuroko.

"Ya, Kazukkun ?" tanya Momoi.

"Apakah benar kalau kemarin trauma Kuroko kembali kambuh ?" tanya Takao. Seketika Momoi terlihat terkejut.

"d-darimana kau mengetahuinya ?" tanya Momoi.

"Kuroko memberitahukannya padaku… Hhh… jadi dia tidak berbohong ya ? Sacchan… kau tahu kan kalau 'hal' itu sudah tidak terjadi lama sekali… kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba muncul kembali ?" tanya Takao.

"Mana kutahu ! tiba-tiba saja hal itu terjadi… terlalu cepat untukku hentikan…" ucap Momoi yang menumpukan wajahnya kedua punggung tangannya. Kemudian sang _bluenette_ berjalan kembali ke tempat Takao dan Momoi berada.

"M-Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu." Ucap Kuroko yang langsung duduk.

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa Tetsu-kun. Lagi pula, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya." Ucap Momoi. Takao setuju dengan ucapan Momoi.

"benar. Setahuku sebagai seorang _Kindergarten_ tugasmu tidak terlalu sibuk, tuh. Apakah jangan-jangan kau ambil _Part Time-Job_ di tempat lain ?!" Tanya Takao dengan terkejut.

"Apa ?! Tetsu-kun, Kau tidak boleh mengambil pekerjaan lain ! apa lagi disaat kondisimu yang seperti sekarang ini !" seru Momoi. Merasa terpojok oleh salah paham, kuroko dengan cepat angkat bicara.

"Maaf, tapi kalian salah. Aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain pekerjaanku yang sekarang." Jelas Kuroko.

"Lalu ?" tanya Takao dan Momoi secara bersamaan.

_Check Mate_

Kuroko terpojok. Kini alasan apa lagi yang akan di Kuroko berikan untuk berbohong kepada dua orang temannya itu ? Kuroko kemudian menghela napas dan menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan _Rahasia_ itu kepada kedua orang itu. ya, hanya kepada kedua orang itu saja.

"ada beberapa orang yang ingin aku pertemukan dengan kalian." Momoi maupun Takao hanya di bingungkan oleh pertanyaan Kuroko.

Kira-kira siapa _orang-orang_ ini yang ingin bertemu dengan Momoi dan Takao ?

* * *

BREEESH

Sekitar pukul 15.00 sore, Kuroko, Momoi, dan Takao tengah terlihat berlari dengan terburu-buru begitu mengetahui rintik hujan yang semakin menderas. Kuroko lekas membuka pagar rumahnya dan berteduh di bawah atap pintu rumahnya. Kuroko kemudian menatap pintu, ia yang membelakangi Takao dan Momoi kemudian tidak membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Sebelum kalian masuk, berjanjilah untuk tidak menjelaskan soal _kejadian_ itu. dan kumohon bersikaplah se-formal mungkin." Jelas Kuroko.

Takao dan Momoi saling menatap satu sama lain. Ia masih bingung dengan tingkah laku Kuroko setelah menangkap basah dirinya menyimpan suatu rahasia dari mereka.

Kuroko mulai memutar gagang pintu besi yang berbentuk bulat itu dan mendorongnya. Kuroko maupun Momoi dan Takao dapat mendengar salam selamat datang yang di lontarkan dari beberapa orang di ruangan itu.

"_Okaeri_(selamat datang) Kurokocchi !" Seru Kise yang akan menghujam Kuroko dengan pelukan–maut-nya jika Aomine tidak menghentikannya.

"Yo, Tetsu. Selamat datang !" Seru Aomine.

"Waa, Kuroko-kun, kau basah sekali !" Seru Aida yang segera pergi mengambilkan handuk.

"Kuro-Chin~ Aku membuatkanmu makanan~" seru Murasakibara dari dapur.

"kau bisa sakit, _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima.

"Kuroko, seharusnya kau menjaga kondisi tubuhmu !" seru Kagami.

"Tetsuya, kau—" kata-kata Akashi seketika terpotong begitu suara benda jatuh terdengar dari belakang Kuroko.

BREGH!

Semua orang seketika terdiam dan menatap kedua orang yang berada di belakang Kuroko. Kantung pelastik yang dibawa Momoi serta kotak kue yang dibawa Takao seketika terjatuh. Ekspresi terkejut mereka tidak dapat di sembunyikan.

"S-Shin-chan…" Ucap Takao yang masih terkejut.

"Dai-chan…" hal yang sama juga terjadi kepada Momoi.

Kemudian Aida yang baru saja datang membawa handuk seketika terhenti langkahnya.

"Kuroko-kun, kau membawa teman ?" tanya Aida.

Semua masih terdiam. Kuroko yang berniat mencairkan suasana juga merasa kelu. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap.

"J-Jangan bilang kalau mereka adalah… Momoi Satsuki dan Takao Kazunari." Ucap Koganei yang terduduk di sofa. Kuroko menatap Koganei serta Seirin dan GoM, ia kemudian menghela napas.

"Ya. Mereka adalah Momoi Satsuki dan Takao Kazunari yang kalian kenal. Sama seperti sebelumnya." Ujar Kuroko.

Kedua orang itu pun segera tersadar. Kemudian Momoi dan Takao mengingat kata-kata Kuroko sebelum mereka masuk dan segera mengubah keadaan.

"K-Kuroko, Apa maksudnya semua ini ?" tanya Takao yang dengan cepat mendekati sang surai hijau dengan jahil. "Kenapa ada Midorima versi SMA disini ?!" tanyanya dengan nada jahil.

Momoi pun ikut dalam akting mereka. Ia lekas menuju Aomine dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Wah ! Aomine-kun versi ini lebih memiliki tubuh yang sedikit pendek ya ? lihat ! tinggiku nyaris menyamai dirinya !" ujar Momoi. Kuroko hanya tersenyum sementara kedua orang yang menjadi bahan candaan Momoi dan takao hanya bisa kesal mendengarnya.

"Momoi-san, Takao-kun… mereka datang dari masa lalu.. tepatnya enam tahun lalu saat kita masih kelas 1 SMA. Sebenarnya aku belum mengetahui alasan kenapa mereka bisa berada disini." jelas Kuroko. Momoi dan Takao kemudian mendekati Kuroko.

"Benarkah ? ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalian bisa datang ke masa depan ?" tanya Takao.  
"K-Kami tidak tahu. Sebelumnya kami sedang mengunjungi rumah Kurokocchi. karena Aida-san, kami memasuki kamar Kurokocchi. lalu saat Aominecchi membuka album milik Kurokocchi, seketika cahaya muncul dari sana dan kami tiba-tiba berada di masa depan." Jelas Kise.

"Album ?" tanya Momoi. Kuroko memilih untuk pergi menuju dapur.

"lebih baik aku menyiapkan minuman hangat untuk kalian." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Sementara itu GoM dan Seirin masih berbicara dengan Momoi dan Takao.

"Momo-chin~ Kau terlihat lebih tinggi dan dewasa~" ucap Murasakibara yang keluar dari dapur.

"Ah, Mukkun !" Seru Momoi senang karena dapat melihat Murasakibara lagi.

"siapa saja yang datang ke masa ini ? hanya kalian ?" tanya Takao.

"Ya. Hanya Seirin dan GoM. Apakah kalian mengetahui sesuatu ?" tanya Akashi.

_"Masih seperti Akashi yang sebelumnya._" Batin Momoi dan Takao.

"Tidak. Kami cukup terkejut begitu mengetahui kalian datang ke masa depan." Ujar Momoi.

"Apakah kalian menetap disini ?" tanya Takao.

"Untuk sementara, Ya. Kami masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi di luar jika kami keluar, terutama di masa depan. Kami tidak akan mengetahui reaksi orang-orang yang mengetahui kami di masa ini." Jelas Akashi.

"Hm… Kudengar, jika seseorang bertemu dengan dirinya di masa lain, keduanya bisa saja lenyap." Ujar Kagami.

"Kagamicchi, jangan menakut-nakutiku-ssu !" Seru Kise.

"Tapi aku tidak dapat meyakinkannya seratus persen." Ujar Kagami.

Kuroko yang baru saja dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman kemudian terhenti langkahnya. Niatnya untuk bergabung seketika ia kurungkan dan memilih untuk tetap di tempat. Nampan yang dibawanya ia simpan di meja kecil di samping kirinya dan berdiam menatap kerumunan orang yang sedang berbincang itu.

Keberadaan Kuroko sepertinya masih tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun. Ia terdiam, bersandar di dinding dan memperhatikan dengan cermat setiap gerak-gerik beberapa orang itu. Kuroko tidak terlihat seperti menunggu, tetapi seperti mengawasi.

"Sepertinya hal yang Kagami-kun katakan tidak akan terjadi…" ucap Takao.

Seketika kata-kata Takao menarik perhatian mereka. Terutama perhatian sang _bluenette_ yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

Kuroko seketika merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Dadanya terasa sesak dan tubuhnya panas dingin serta mulai terlihat menggigil. Kuroko kemudian hanya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap kerumunan itu, mencoba meminta bantuan tetapi sepertinya suaranya tak kunjung keluar.

"Apa Maksudmu ?" tanya Kise.

Momoi dan Takao hanya menunduk. Sebenarnya mereka berat mengatakan hal _itu_ tetapi mereka juga mengetahui bahwa cepat atau lambat Seirin dan GoM akan mengetahuinya.

"Maafkan kami… tapi kami harus mengatakan ini…" ucap Momoi.

"Hah ?" GoM maupun Seirin terlihat bingung.

_Tidak…_

Kuroko yang terlihat tersiksa mencoba meraih dan mencegah Momoi dan Takao untuk mengatakan soal _kejadian_ itu. napas Kuroko mulai tersengal-sengal. Kakinya terlihat tidak dapat menahan lebih lama lagi untuk menahan tubuh Kuroko. Kemudian Kuroko kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Tapi, Kalian sudah…." Takao dengan tatapan serius sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

_Hentikan…_

BRUGH!

Karena mendengar suara yang cukup keras, GoM, Seirin, Momoi, serta Takao menatap kearah dapur. Mereka dapat melihat sang _bluenette_ yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri didepan dapur.

"KUROKO/TETSU-KUN !" Seru Takao dan Momoi begitu menyadari hal yang menimpa Kuroko.

Dengan cepat Aida dan Midorima mendekati Kuroko kemudian memeriksa keadaan Kuroko. Momoi dan Takao juga ikut memeriksa keadaan Kuroko yang lemah itu.

"Tekanan darahnya melemah, Tubuhnya juga dingin… Shin-chan, kita harus membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya, Segera !" Seru Takao yang terlihat sangat panik. Akashi yang menyadari kepanikan Takao dan Momoi yang aneh itu mulai curiga. Ia masih penasaran lanjutan dari kata-kata Takao sebelumnya. Tetapi ia tidak dapat memaksakan Takao untuk melanjutkannya, terutama dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

Murasakibara lekas mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dan membawanya kekamar.

"_tubuh Kuro-chin sekarang menjadi lebih berat…_" pikir Murasakibara.

Setelah Murasakibara menidurkan Kuroko di kasurnya. Momoi terduduk di samping kasur Kuroko dan mengompres-nya. Kuroko tiba-tiba terserang demam dan panasnya sangatlah tinggi. Midorima yang berada di dekat kasur Kuroko juga ikut membantu.

Sementara itu sisa dari GoM dan Seirin terlihat tengah menunggu di ruang tamu dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti.

"Kenapa… Kuroko bisa terkena demam seperti itu, ya ?" tanya Hyuuga yang berpikir.

"Ah, mungkin karena ia terkena air hujan." Ucap Takao kemudian.

"Hah ?" Semua orang terlihat bingung.

"Hanya karena air hujan ? setahuku itu bukanlah suatu masalah." Ucap Kagami.

"Hm.. mungkin ia terkena masuk angin dan kemudian demam. Yah, jika di ingat-ingat, Kuroko adalah orang yang paling banyak terkena air hujan sebelumnya." Ujar Takao.

"Huh ? Apa katamu ? Tetsu tidak mungkin selemah itu !" Seru Aomine.

"…jika dilihat dari fisiknya… Jangan bilang kalau Kuroko masih suka minum _itu_ ?!" seru Izuki seketika.

"Yah, dia memang masih suka minum Vanilla Milkshake di Maji Burger dan seperti di masa lalu, porsi makannya tetaplah sedikit." Jelas Takao.

"itu memperjelas keadaan…" ucap Koganei.

"Tapi meski pun begitu, keadaannya sekarang terlalu lemah ! Kau ingat tidak, sebelum pertandingan melawan Shuutoku di Winter Cup sebelumnya ? Hari itu hujan, Kuroko sepertinya baik-baik saja terkena air hujan." Ujar Kagami.

"hm.. mungkin karena pekerjaan. Kuroko yang sekarang tidaklah sama seperti sebelumnya. Kuroko sudah bekerja, kau ingat ? kemungkinan urusannya memperberat pikirannya." Ujar Hyuuga.

"Eh, Hanya Sebagai _Kindergarten _? seharusnya itu tidak terlalu berat bukan ?" ucap Kiyoshi.

"Benar juga…" ucap Hyuuga.

"mungkin… karena hal _itu_…" ucap Takao setengah berbisik.

"Hah ?" Aomine yang berada di sampingnya kemudian menoleh bingung. Takao lekas bangkit dari tempatnya.

"A-Aku akan memeriksa Kuroko." Ucap Takao yang kemudian berjalan pergi. Akashi mendelik curiga kearah Takao.

"Tunggu ! Apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang keadaan Tetsuya sekarang ini ?" tanya Akashi yang menghentikan langkah Takao.

Tanpa Menoleh, Takao yang menunduk dan berekspresi sedih. Ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat GoM dan Seirin haruslah mengetahui kenyataannya. Kenyataan mereka dan Kuroko.

"eng… kalian bisa bilang aku mengetahuinya tetapi aku sebenarnya juga tidak mengetahui secara lengkap. Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak dapat memberitahukan kepada kalian untuk sekarang." Ucap Takao yang kembali berjalan.

"Oi !" Aomine lekas bangkit untuk menghentikan Takao, tetapi dibatalkan begitu Takao kembali berbicara.

"Kenapa Kalian tidak tanyakan sendiri kepada Kuroko ?" dan Takao menghilang di balik gelapnya tangga.

GoM maupun Seirin terdiam. Aomine juga mematung seketika. Suasana pada saat itu sangatlah mencekam dan membingungkan. Andai mereka mengetahui secara detail masalah yang sedang terjadi, mungkin mereka bisa mencairkan suasana dan dapat membantu meski hanya sedikit.

* * *

Kuroko membuka matanya. Gelap. Itulah yang di dapatkan olehnya. Ia mencoba untuk bangun tetapi kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Tetapi Ia tetap memaksa dan akhirnya memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi terduduk. Setengah tubuhnya dilapisi oleh selimut.

Ia tidak ingat pernah memasuki ruangan gelap yang menjadi kamarnya itu. ia lekas menyingkirkan selimutnya dan berjala sempoyongan keluar kamar. Ruangan itu terlihat gelap di seujung lorong hingga tangga, tetapi sepertinya sebuah cahaya muncul dari ruang tamu di rumahnya.

Kuroko berjalan dengan bertumpu di dinding di kanan-nya yang dingin itu. setelah ia menuruni tangga, yang dilihatnya adalah Midorima yang tengah tertidur. Disana juga ada Kagami dan Aomine serta Kise. Hanya keempat orang itu yang tengah tertidur di sofa dengan tenang.

Dengan cepat Kuroko bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menarik gagang laci lemari kecil di depan kamarnya dan menarik beberapa kain yang terlipat rapih di dalamnya. Ia bergegas kembali menuju ruang tamu.

Kuroko yang membawa beberapa lembar selimut itu berdiri di depan satu per satu dari keempat orang itu dan melapisi mereka dengan selimut. Kuroko tersenyum. Ia dapat melihat wajah lucu mereka saat tidur. Sudah beberapa tahun ia tidak melihat wajah mereka. Rindu yang menusuk hati membuat tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk membawa semua beban itu setiap harinya.

Kuroko lekas menatap jam dinding di ruang tamu itu. masih pukul 03.00 dini hari. Masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi keluar, tetapi ia keras kepala dan tanpa mengganti bajunya –yang sekarang mengenakan kemeja biru serta celana panjang cokelat- ia segera mengambil blazernya dan pergi keluar. Ia tahu tempat apa yang dapat menerima dirinya pada pagi hari.

* * *

"Ehm…" Aomine merasakan cahaya yang menusuk matanya.

Aomine mengusap-usap matanya dan memperjelas penglihatannya. Gorden ruang tamu sudah terbuka, ia dapat melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah dan membuat dirinya terkagum-kagum.

Pantulan cahaya dari ruangan itu menampilkan paduan warna yang sangat lembut. Pantulan dari warna biru membuat kesan yang sangat lembut dan hangat. Ia dapat melihat pemandangan dari halaman belakang rumah Kuroko. Sang surai biru malam itu seketika menoleh kearah sebuah suara yang membuatnya cukup heran.

Disana ada Kagami dan Midorima yang tertidur dengan Kagami disampingnya. Sementara itu Kise terlihat tertidur di samping Aomine dengan sangat nyenyak. Tetapi tak lama Kemudian, Midorima terbangun. Ia lekas meraba-raba meja di samping sofa dan mengambil kacamatanya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya, _nanodayo_…" ucap Midorima.

"Uuh… berisik…" ucap Kagami yang ikut terbangun.

"Ehng… Silau-ssu…" Ucap Kise yang lekas menutupi matanya.

"Oi, sekarang sudah pagi ! dan jangan banyak mengeluh." Ucap Aomine.

"iya, iya… aku mengerti…" ucap Kagami kesal.

"Hng ? seingatku kita tidak menggunakan selimut ?" ucap Kise yang mengangkat selimut yang menutupi tangan kanannya.

Menyadarinya, Aomine, Kagami, dan Midorima juga menatap selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh mereka.

"pantas saja aku merasa sedikit hangat. Padahal sebelumnya sangatlah dingin." Ucap Aomine.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa yang melakukannya." Ucap Midorima dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kalian sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap Akashi yang baru saja menuruni tangga, dan diikuti dengan Murasakibara serta Aida.

"Ya, kami baru saja terbangun." Ucap Midorima.

CKLEK

"Woah ! Udara pagi memang yang terbaik." Sebuah pintu di dekat dapur kemudian terbuka, memunculkan beberapa orang yang kita ketahui adalah anggota Seirin.

"Oh, kalian sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana tidur kalian, nyenyak ?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Yah, begitulah… disini cukup dingin.." ucap Kagami.

"Oh ya, apakah kalian mengetahui siapa yang memberikan kami selimut saat kami tidur ?" tanya Aomine.

Semua terdiam dan saling pandang. Mereka tidak tahu dan bukanlah orang yang Aomine maksudkan.

"sepertinya kami bukanlah yang kalian maksud, memangnya ada apa ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"se-ingat kami, kami tidak menggunakan selimut saat tidur. Tetapi tiba-tiba saat kami terbangun, selimut ini sudah ada-ssu." jelas Kise. Kemudian Aida mendekati Midorima.

"Ah, aku ingat. Ini 'kan selimut dari laci lemari kecil di depan kamar Kuroko. Kira-kira siapa yang mengeluarkannya ya ?" tanya Aida juga.

"Ehm…" Seketika semua orang menatap meja makan. Disana sang surai _Bluenette_ tengah tertidur. Ia masih menggunakan blazer hitamnya dan di meja makan terdapat banyak sekali kantung plastik. Kuroko seketika membuka matanya dan menatap beberapa orang di ruang tamu itu.

"Kuroko…" ucap Midorima yang menatap Kuroko.

"Ah, kalian sudah terbangun ruapanya. Kalau begitu aku akan segera—" kata-kata Kuroko terpotong begitu Aida berteriak.

"Kuroko-kun ! K-Kenapa kau tidur disana ?! Kau kan sedang demam, seharusnya kau berada di kamarmu dan Istirahat !" Seru Aida kesal.

"Ah, maafkan aku. tadi—" kata-kata Kuroko kembali terpotong.

"Kuroko, jadi kau yang telah memberikan selimut ini ?" tanya Midorima ikut kesal.

"Yah, begitula—"

"Kuroko… Kenapa kau berbelanja selarut ini !" seru Hyuuga yang menunjukkan kertas belanja Kuroko. Disana tertera waktu disaat Kuroko berbelanja. Pukul 03.30 di pagi hari. Kuroko hanya terdiam. Ia tidak dapat menjelaskan apapun lagi, terutama disaat Hyuuga sedang dalam _Mood_ yang tidak bagus seperti pada saat itu.

"Tetsuya, tak kusangka kau sudah seperti anak nakal." Ucap Akashi.

"eng ? lagi pula apa isi belanjaan ini ? Eh, Baju ?!" ucap Koganei yang memeriksa beberapa kantung plastik putih itu.

"Tetsu, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pagi-pagi seperti itu ?!" tanya Aomine.

"Aku membeli jaket untuk kalian. Setidaknya untuk menutupi seragam yang kalian kenakan." Jelas Kuroko.

"Apa Maksudmu ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko hanya menghela napas.

"Kita akan berbelanja hari ini." Jelas Kuroko. Semua mata seketika membelalak.

"EH !?" Seru mereka. Dan kisah di pagi itu sudah cukup membuat kepala Kuroko kembali pening, tetapi ia menutupinya agar GoM maupun Seirin tidak khawatir.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Uh... Ehm... gimana jelasinnya ya ?**

**uhm... jadi begini, saya melihat bahwa Chapter kali ini ada sedikit perbedaan. oleh karena itu saya merubah sedikit scenario yang sebelumnya di tentukan. seharusnya Chapter kali ini berjudul "Shopping" tetapi begitu melihat alur cerita yang tidak mencukupi, saya terpaksa memundurkannya hingga Chapter berikutnya. maaf jika membuat kalian kecewa.**

**Sekali lagi maaf karena kecerobohan saya !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 4 : Shopping**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind to RxR ? X3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Shopping

**Chapter 4 Update ! maaf karena Chapter kali ini terlambat Update, tapi semoga kalian suka !**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Shopping

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

"Keren-ssu !" Seru sang blonde yang menggunakan hoodie kuning-nya. Ia menatap setiap gedung yang berjejer di Tokyo. Banyak orang berlalu lalang dan beberapa gedung baru yang belum mereka lihat sudah berdiri disana. Mereka Kagum dengan masa depan.

Tak kalah dari Kekaguman Kise, Aomine juga terkagum melihat beberapa majalah Porn kesukaannya yang sudah berkembang menjadi lebih banyak (Warn : anak-anak yang masih polos dilarang untuk mengikuti si Ahomine _Baka-Hentai_ ini.). Lalu Midorima, mungkin kalian tidak dapat membedakan sifatnya sekarang tetapi beberapa waktu lalu, Kuroko dan goM serta Seirin baru saja melewati toko Khusus Oha-Asa dan Midorima sempat terdiam mematung selama lebih dari dua puluh menit lamanya sebelum pada akhirnya ia diseret oleh Aomine dan Murasakibara bersama mereka, melanjutkan acara belanja mereka.

"Dai-chan ! berhentilah membaca majalah itu !" Seru Momoi (dari masa depan) yang merebut majalah yang tengah dibaca oleh Aomine.

Sebelumnya, Kuroko menelpon Momoi dan Takao untuk membantunya. Kuroko sudah memperingatkan kedua temannya itu untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang GoM maupun Seirin yng datang dari masa lalu kepada siapapun, termasuk teman-teman mereka yang lainnya. Kuroko meminta bantuan Momoi dan Takao dalam berbelanja hari ini.

"Oi, Satsuki, aku sedang membaca itu !" Seru Aomie yang tengah menggunakan _Hoodie _biru tua-nya dan berlari menuju Momoi.

"hahaha, Shin-chan… sepertinya temanmu yang satu itu masih seperti sebelumnya.." ujar Takao (dari masa depan) yang berbisik geli kepada Midorima.

"Tentu saja. kami dari masa lalu, _nanodayo_…" ucap Midorima.

"Tapi, Shin-chan… sepertinya pada akhirnya kau tetap membeli _barang _itu ya…" ucap Takao yang menatap sebuah boneka _Teddy Bear_ cokelat yang menggunakan pita merah besar.

Biar Author jelaskan. Jadi, disaat Midorima berpapasan dengan toko Khusus Oha-Asa, Midorima –tanpa sepengetahuan yang lainnya (kecuali Kuroko)- masuk dan menatap beberapa siaran Oha-Asa pada hari itu. kebetulan ia melihat ramalan bintangnya, ia menatap _Lucky Item_-nya pada hari itu. kebetulan ada beberapa uang di masa depan yang sudah di ganti. Karena kebaikan Kuroko –meski pun GoM maupun Seirin sudah bersikeras untuk tidak memberikannya-, ia meminjamkan uangnya untuk membeli _Lucky Item_ untuk si maniak Oha-Asa itu. dan itulah akhir dari cerita kenapa boneka Teddy Bear berpita merah besar itu sekarang berada di genggaman Midorima Shintarou si Kamus Oha-Asa berjalan.

"Ah, itu dia." Ucap Kuroko begitu menatap sebuah gedung dengan sepuluh tingkat yang terlihat cukup ramai itu. toko perbelanjaan yang sebelumnya tidak ada di masa Seirin dan GoM itu sudah berdiri tegak di masa depan dan terlihat ramai sekali. Kebetulan itu juga sebuah toko yang menjadi langganan Kuroko dan teman-temannya.

"_Sugoi_(keren) ! sebelumnya toko ini belum berdiri di sini bukan ?" tanya Koganei kepada Mitobe dan Tsuchida. Kedua orang itu mengangguk.

"Yah, ini dibangun dua tahun lalu…" ucap Kuroko.

"lagi pula tempat perbelanjaan itu dibangun karena Kuroko juga lho !" Seru takao yang lekas merangkul Kuroko. GoM maupun Seirin terlihat bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Takao ?" tanya Midorima.

"Ah, benar juga ! Pada saat itu adalah saat pertama Tetsu-kun terlihat sangat sibuk sehingga kami juga kesusahan membantunya !" seru momoi yang mendekati Kuroko dan Takao.

"Satsuki, apa maksudmu ?" tanya Akashi.

"jadi, pada saat itu—" seketika kata-kata Momoi terpotong begitu Takao berseru mengingatkan Kuroko. Ia tahu kejadian awal terbentuknya toko perbelanjaan itu juga menyangkut rahasia mereka

"Benar juga ! Kuroko, bukankah kau seharusnya bekerja hari ini ?" tanya Takao cemas kalau tebakannya benar.

"Ya, hari ini aku ada janji dengan murid-muridku. Tetapi masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi." Ucap Kuroko. Momoi pu ikut dalam percakapan itu.

"Tidak Tetsu-kun ! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pingsan seperti terakhir kali ! Kau 'kan masih banyak yang harus di benahi disana !" Seru Momoi.

"Tapi, Momoi-san, Takao-kun—"

"TIDAK ADA KATA 'TAPI', Tetsu-kun/Kuroko !" Seru Momoi dan Takao secara bersamaa, membuat Kuroko, GoM dan Seirin terkejut. Kuroko kemudian menghela napas panjang dan menyerah. Kuroko tahu, jika ia mulai berdebat dengan Momoi dan Takao, semua akan menjadi panjang.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi duluan ke tempatku. Jika kalian selesai, kalian boleh datang berkunjung ketempatku." Ucap kuroko yang kemudian pergi.

Momoi, Takao, GoM, dan Seirin hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Kuroko yang makin lama menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Jadi, Satsuki, apa maksudmu dengan Tetsu pingsan terakhir kali ?" tanya Aomine.

"Ehm… sebenarnya…" Momoi mulai menceritakan terakhir kali Kuroko pingsan dan membuat khawatir banyak orang di sekitarnya.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Tetsu-kun, kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu ! Kuramoto-_Sensei_(guru) baru saja memberimu banyak tugas, kau tahu itu ?" tanya Momoi yang berseru tepat disampingnya.

Pada saat itu, Kuroko tengah terlihat membawa banyak sekali berkas. Disaat itu juga, tahun kedua mereka pada masa kuliah. Kuramoto Hijikata yang menjadi dosen mereka sebenarnya sangatlah baik, tetapi ia adalah tipe orang yang juga tidak dapat membiarkan salah satu muridnya tertinggal. Beberapa waktu lalu Kuroko jatuh sakit dan tidak dapat mengikuti pelajarannya. Dihari ia masuk, Kuramoto-Sensei memberikan tumpukan tugas yang sebelumnya tidak dapat di kerjakan Kuroko. Beruntung teman-temannya satu kuliah dengannya sehingga mereka dapat membantu Kuroko, tetapi Kuroko selalu menolaknya dengan alasan ia tidak ingin merepotkan mereka.

Kuroko yang se-malam-an bergadang menyelesaikan tugasnya yang menumpuk untuk diberikannya lusa nanti juga harus bekerja sampingan sebagai seorang _Kindergarten._ Kerja _part Time _seperti itu memanglah tidak mudah. Pada saat itu, penghasilan Kuroko masih sangatlah sedikit dikarenakan jadwal kerjanya yang relative sedikit. Ia hanya bekerja setiap hari Rabu, Jumat, dan minggu. Sisanya ia gunakan untuk kuliahnya.

Kini Kuroko masih sibuk bermain dengan murid-muridnya yang sangatlah lucu, ia kemudian menatap Momoi dengan ekspresi _emotionless_-nya. Ia menghela napas.

"Momoi-san, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Melihatmu terus membantuku membuatku terganggu, aku pasti juga akan mengganggu tugasmu." Ujar Kuroko.

"Tetapi tetap saja, Tetsu-kun ! jika Tatsu-kun, Kasamatsu-Senpai, dan yang lainnya tahu, mereka pasti akan ambil tindakan cepat. Kau beruntung karena Kazukkun dan aku tidak memberitahukan mereka !" Seru Momoi.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Momoi-san… tapi tetap saja, aku tidak akan menjadi beban bagi kalian." Ujar Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun !" Seru Momoi.

"Ah, Setengah jam lagi kau ada persentasi bukan ? bukankah akan lebih baik kau segera kesana ? Takao-kun juga pasti menunggumu, kalian memiliki tujuan yang sama." Ujar Kuroko. Momoi yang menyadarinya menatap jam tangan pink yang berada di lengan kanannya dan ia mulai terlihat terburu-buru.

"Baiklah, Tetsu-kun. Kali ini aku menyerah. Tetapi lain kali, kau harus menurut ! lihat saja !" Seru Momoi yang kemudian bergegas menuju keluar. Kuroko hanya tersenyum. Untungnya pada hari itu tugasnya sudah selesai sehingga ia bisa melakukan _Part Time-Job_-nya.

"Kuroko-_nii_, tolong ambilkan mainan yang berada disana !" seru seorang anak bersurai cokelat muda dan berwajah lucu.

Kuroko kemudian menengadah menatap ke atas rak hijau yang cukup tinggi. Disana ada sebuah kotak berisi mainan. Dan terlihat ada satu mainan yang menyembul keluar, itu adalah mainan yang disukai oleh anak bersurai cokelat itu.

"Baiklah, Ruki-chan. _Nii-Chan_(kakak) akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Ucap Kuroko seraya tersenyum kepada anak manis itu.

kemudian Kuroko berjalan menuju Rak hijau itu dan menatap keatas. Rak itu lebih tinggi dibandingkan Kuroko, Kuroko pun harus terpaksa berjinjit untuk mencapai kotak yang berisi mainan itu. Kuroko masih terus berusaha mencapainya, tak lama kemudian Kuroko berhasil memegang kotak itu meski hanya kedua jari tangannya yang mencapainya.

"_dapat !_" kini Kuroko tinggal menariknya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Ia merasa pening. Ia masih mencoba menarik benda kotak itu tetapi ia tidak kuat karena rasa sakit di kepalanya. Kemudian Kuroko menyerah. Ia melepaskan pegangannya kemudian perlahan mundur dan menabrak rak biru yang tidak tinggi tetapi berbentuk memanjang. Kuroko menabrak rak itu dan membuat beberapa boneka berjatuhan dan berhamburan.

Tak lama kemudian Kuroko ambruk di depan anak-anak manis yang masih polos itu. seketika salah satu anak berlari dan menangis kearah Kuroko, diikuti oleh anak yang lainnya.

"KUROKO-NII !"

* * *

"Baiklah, Tetsu-kun. Kali ini aku menyerah. Tetapi lain kali, kau harus menurut ! lihat saja !" Seru Momoi yang kemudian bergegas menuju keluar.

Begitu ia sudah berada di luar taman kanak-kanak itu, Momoi mengeluh. Bagaimana ia bisa membiarkan sang _bluenette_ itu sendirian disaat konsdisinya sedang buruk seperti itu ?

"Tetsu-kun bodoh ! apa sih yang ia pikirkan hingga Ia memaksakan dirinya ?" tanya Momoi kepada entah siapa. Kemudian ia terdiam, bertatapan sedih. "…_ atau jangan-jangan ia masih merasa bersalah karena kejadian pada saat itu ?" _Momoi kemudian melupakan jadwal presentasinya yang makin menipis. Tinggal lima belas menit lagi sebelum waktu yang di tentukan dan Momoi masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

BRAK!

BRUK!

"KUROKO-NII !" Momoi menoleh kearah taman kanak-kanak dan ia dapat melihat sang _bluenette_ yang terkapar di lantai melalui jendela transparan itu. Momoi lekas masuk kesana dan berlari menuju sang _bluenette_.

"TETSU-KUN !" Seru Momoi yang menggoncang pelan tubuh kuroko, tetapi sang _bluenette_ masih tetap tak bereaksi. Anak-anak kecil yang mengelilingi Kuroko menangis karena mengkhawatirkan guru mereka yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Kuroko-nii… Hiks… kumohon bangunlah… maafkan Ruki… Hiks…" ucap Seorang anak bersurai cokelat itu di sela tangisnya. Momoi menatapnya dan tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan mengelus kepala sang gadis kecil itu.

"Ini.. bukan salahmu, Ruki-chan…" ucap Momoi. Kemudian Momoi segera merogoh isi tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia mencari-cari seseorang untuk di hubungi dan ia menemukannya.

"_Takao Kazunari berbicara. Sacchan kenapa kau lama sekali ? Presentasi sebentar lagi dimulai." _Ujar Takao di seberang sana.

"Hiks… kazukkun… T-Tetsu-kun… Ambruk…" Ujar Momoi. Momoi dapat mendengar bunyi gebrakkan meja di seberang sana.

_"Apa ?! Kuroko Ambruk ? Sacchan, kau Serius ?!"_ tanya Takao di seberang sana.

"Aku serius Kazukkun !" Seru Momoi.

_"Baiklah Sacchan, aku segera kesana ! dan aku juga akan memberitahu yang lain !"_ Seru Takao di seberang sana.

"Ya, Kazukkun. Terima kasih." Momoi lekas memutuskan hubungan di telepon itu dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang _bluenette_ yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

Momoi terus memegang tangan Kuroko, memastikan ia tetap hangat. Tetapi yang Momoi rasakan hanyalah dingin dan pucatnya tangan Kuroko, serta denyut nadi yang terasa lemah. Momoi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menangis dan tetap menunggu Takao. Lalu pada saat itu juga ia berjanji agar tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi dari sang _brunette_ itu.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah Kafe yang tak jauh dari toko perbelanjaan. Semua orang terdiam begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Momoi. Sang surai merah mudah masih bertatapan sedih, begitu juga dengan Takao. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang masih terasa mengganjal. Yaitu alasan kenapa mereka sangat begitu peduli dengan Kuroko.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatianku lagi darinya." Ucap Momoi tak lama setelah jeda yang diberikannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Tetsu bisa selemah itu ? setahuku ia selalu kuat." Ucap Aomine.

"Kuroko hanya selalu mencoba meyakinkan semua orang disekitarnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan berarti disaat ia terlihat baik-baik saja bukan berarti ia benar-benar baik-baik saja." Ujar Takao.

"Tapi tetap saja, entah kenapa terasa ada yang aneh. Sesuatu terasa…" Ucap Kagami sebelum akhirnya di potong oleh Akashi.

"Mengganjal. Apakah ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami ? kenapa kalian terlihat sangat memperhatikan Tetsuya, seakan ia adalah barang yang sangat penting bagi kalian ?" Momoi dan Takao terkejut. Bagaimana Akashi dapat mengetahui pikiran mereka ?

"Benar, Entah kenapa kalian bertindak di luar karakter kalian." Ucap Koganei.

"Bukankah Masalah Kuroko seharusnya tidak terlalu menjadi masalah kalian ?" tanya Kagami.

"T-Tentu saja kami temannya. Kita semua temannya ! mau bagaimana pun kita harus peduli bukan ?" tukas Takao yang menyembunyikan rahasia yang nyaris saja terbongkar.

"Tapi entah kenapa… itu terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Furihata kemudian. Kini semua menatap sang surai cokelat itu.

Kata-katanya ada benarnya. Kenapa Momoi dan Takao bersikap berlebihan kepada Kuroko ? apakah mereka menyimpan suatu rahasia dari mereka ?  
"A-Ah ! ini sudah jam sepuluh, tidakkah kita cepat berbelanja sekarang ? karena jam dua belas nanti kita akan mengunjungi Tetsu-kun !" Momoi mengubah topik demi menjaga rahasia yang di sembunyikannya agar tidak terbongkar. Ia lekas berdiri dari duduknya.

"S-Sacchan benar ! sebagaiknya kita cepat berbelanja." Ucap Takao juga yang bangkit dari duduknya.

Kini GoM dan Seirin mulai curiga. Kecurigaan mereka sepertinya tepat pada sasaran. Momoi dan Takao tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. tetapi Segera mereka simpan rasa curiga mereka untuk nanti, setidaknya mereka masih harus menjalani apa yang harus dilakukan pada saat itu juga.

Mereka masuk ketempat perbelanjaan. Dan yang khusus untuk pakaian, mereka harus menaiki lift sampai ke lantai enam. Tetapi karena pikiran Akashi dan Aida sama, mereka menyuruh GoM dan Seirin untuk menaiki tangga dengan alasan sebagai bagian dari latihan mereka.

Sesampainya di lantai lima, GoM mau pun Seirin terlihat bernapas tersengal-sengal. Menuju ke lantai enam dengan menggunakan tangga dan bukannya lift, kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri betapa lelahnya itu.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian sampai juga." Ucap Takao yang berjalan bersama Momoi mendekati GoM dan Seirin.

"Hah…Hah… Tentu saja… Kau dapat membayangkan… seperti apa rasanya naik ke lantai lima… menggunakan tangga.. hah…" Ucap Kagami kesal.

"Hahaha, Maaf, Maaf… sebenarnya kami bukannya tidak mau ikut tetapi kalian tahu sendiri bukan, kalau stamina kami sudah cukup melemah akibat pekerjaan kami." Ucap Takao.

"Kazukkun benar ! terutama kami adalah seseorang yang menggunakan kekuatan tangan sebagai profesi kami." Ujar Momoi.

Momoi adalah Seorang Desainer baju, sementara Takao adalah seorang Arsitek. Tentu saja kekuatan mereka adalah merangkai dan membuat sesuatu di sebuah kertas kosong selama berjam-jam demi menyempurnakannya.

"Ya, ya, kami tahu… dasar orang tua !" Seru Aomine. Seketika perempatan muncul di sisi dahi Takao dan Momoi.

"Apa katamu, Ahomine _Baka-Hentai_ !?" Ucap Momoi.

"Bicaralah yang sopan dengan yang lebih tua !" ujar Takao yang tanpa ia sadari memang menyatakan dirinya sudah tua.

"Baik, Baik ! Aakh, ayolah, beri aku ruang untuk bernapas !" Seru Aomine yang segera menembus kedua orang itu dan pergi melihat-lihat pakaian.

"Aominecchi ! Tunggu Aku !" Seru Kise.

"dasar mereka itu…" ucap Midorima yang ikut berjalan untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk mereka. Langkah Midorima kemudian diikuti oleh Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Seirin.

GoM maupun seirin terlihat menyebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Mereka, dibantu dengan Momoi dan Takao, memilih baju yang sesuai dengan selera mereka. Urusan bayar membayar, kebetulan Takao sekarang sedang dalam _Mood_-nya yang-yah, kalian tahu sendiri. Sebelumnya Aida sempat bertanya siapa yang akan membayar belanjaan mereka –berhubung dimasa depan, beberapa uang di jepang sudah berubah-, lalu Momoi dengan gampangnya menepuk punggung Takao dengan keras dan berkata : "Kazukkun akan men-traktir kita ! Kazukkun adalah seorang Arsitek terkenal, tentu saja ia dapat mentraktir kita hari ini !"

Semenjak saat itulah Takao bungkam karena masih membayangkan bagaimana ia harus membayar beberapa pakaian yang harganya tidak kira-kira. Dan juga Kuroko yang merasa tidak enak beberapa kali meminta maaf, selain karena gaji-nya sebagai _Kindergarten_ memang tak banyak ia juga tidak sempat berpikir panjang dan sebelumnya memilih untuk memakai tabungannya untuk sementara. Lalu… beberapa menit setelahnya…

"Fuah ! entah kenapa pengap sekali di toko perbelanjaan itu !" Seru Momoi seraya merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Sementara itu dibelakangnya terdapat GoM, Takao, dan Seirin yang membawa beberapa plastik berisi baju-baju yang mereka pilih. Takao sempat menghela napas begitu menatap _bill_ yang diterimanya. Untungnya _harga_ yang tertera di _bill_ itu tidaklah diluar perkiraannya.

Apakah kalian ingin mengetahui apa harga yang tertera di _bill_ itu ? disana tertera 3xxxxxxxxx ribu yen yang bahkan Kuroko dan Momoi tak akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Tetapi berbeda dengan Takao, ia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkannya per-minggu-nya. Lupakan, mari balik ke inti cerita.

Momoi kemudian menyadari sesuatu dan segera menatap jam tangan berbentuk bunga semanggi helai empat yang berada di tangan kirinya dan segera menoleh kearah segerombolan yang baru saja berbelanja bersamanya dengan senyuman yang sangat cerah.

"Kazukkun~ " panggil Momoi. Takao yang masih menatap _bill_ pembelanjaan dengan naas kemudian menoleh dengan malas kearah Momoi.

"apa, _Sacchan _?" tanya Takao dengan nada malas.

"_Jikan wa_(jam berapa sekarang) ?" tanya Momoi dengan menggoda. Takao yang terlihat bingung kemudian menatap jam tangan cokelat-nya dan ekspresi frustasinya kemudian berubah berganti senyuman.

"_Ikuyo_ (Ayo) !" Seru Takao yang kemudian berlari dengan senang mendahului (baca : Meninggalkan) gerombolan itu. Momoi hanya tersenyum senang sementara GoM dan Seirin bertatapan bingung.

"Satsuki, apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya ?" tanya Aomine dengan air wajah bingung. Momoi menoleh kearah GoM dan Seirin dnegan senyuman yang sama.

"Ayo, kita menuju ke tempat Tetsu-kun !" Ujarnya.

Semua terdiam…. Apa maksud dari "Mari kita menuju ke tempat Tetsu-kun" dengan wajah secerah mentari yang bahkan mereka tidak ketahui alasannya. Semua menjadi semakin aneh. Kenapa Momoi dan Takao selalu terlihat bersemangat jika semua bersangkutan dengan sang surai _baby blue_ itu ?

GoM maupun Seirin kembali menyimpan rasa curiga mereka untuk nenati, setidaknya mereka tidak merencanakan sebuah keributan di tengah kota, apa lagi dimasa depan. GoM dan Seirin akhirnya berjalan mengekor mengikuti Momoi. Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah tempat dimana Kuroko Tetsuya berada sekarang.

* * *

"Kuroko-nii, Luka sangat rindu dengan Kuroko-nii !" Seru seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua yang manis itu. tengah berada dalam pelukan sang guru yang sangat disukai oleh murid-murid.

"Nii-chan juga merindukan Luka." Balas Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Kuroko-nii, Ruki juga rindu Kuroko-nii !" Seru seorang lagi.

"Aku juga !" dan semua malaikat-malaikat kecil itu pun berhambur kepada Kuroko.

Dunia yang bagai dipenuhi oleh bunga yang bertebaran dimana-mana adalah dunia dimana Kuroko berada sekarang. Bersama jiwa-jiwa kecil yang masih polos dan manis. Kemudian seseorang membuka pintu dengan paksa. Seorang dengan senyum secerah mentari ada disana menyambut Kuroko dan murid-muridnya.

"Kuroko, Aku datang !" Seru Takao yang kemudian berjalan dengan gemas menuju sang _bluenette_.

"Takao-_nii-chan_ !" lalu beberapa murid berhambur kepada Takao.

"_Konnichiwa, boku no Tenshi_ (Selamat siang, malaikat kecil-ku) !" sapa Takao dengan lembut. Kuroko dan beberapa murid-nya menatap Takao dari kejauhan yang bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil yang menjadi murid Kuroko.

"Takao-kun, kau sudah selesai membantu GoM dan Seirin ?" tanya Kuroko yang menatap Takao.

"Ya." Jawab takao yang masih bermain dengan murid Kuroko.

"Lalu dimana yang lainnya ?" tanya Kuroko. Takao kemudian terdiam. Ia menatap Kuroko dengan khawatir sementara Kuroko menatapnya dengan wajah datar yang meminta penjelasan.

"_Suman_(maaf), Kuroko… aku –tidak sengaja- meninggalkan mereka…" ucap Takao.

Kuroko mendelik tajam kearah Takao. Ia terlihat mengeluarkan aura kemarahannya sekarang. Sementara Takao masih bersembunyi dibalik murid-murid kecil Kuroko yang berperan menjadi tamengnya.

"Takao-kun, jika ada yang mengetahuinya maka…" Ucap Kuroko dengan penekanan nada.

"_M-Ma, Ma,_ Kuroko… Aku tahu kalau aku salah, tapi—" seketika suasana mencekam itu hilang begitu seorang perempuan bersurai pink dengan beberapa orang dibelakangnya membuka pintu taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Tetsu-kun !" panggil Momoi yang melambaikan tangan.

"Momoi-san…" ucap Kuroko yang seketika melupakan kemarahannya.

"Momoi-_nee-chan_ !" Seru murid-murid Kuroko yang menyambut kedatangan Momoi.

"Kyaa ! Kalian tambah imut saja !" Seru Momoi yang mendekati mereka dengan gemas.

"Kuroko, sepertinya kau memang disukai oleh banyak anak-anak ya." Ucap Kagami yang kemudian memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kuroko sepertinya lebih normal darimu, Kagami." Ucap Hyuuga.

"O-Oi, apa maksudmu _Senpai_(kakak kelas)?!" tanya Kagami.

"Woah, mereka sangat lucu !" Ucap Kiyoshi yang ikut masuk.

"Ah, anak yang disana sangat lucu." Ucap Izuki yang menunjuk ke seorang anak kecil yang berada di dekat Kuroko.

"itu karena ia mirip dengamu, Izuki." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Uwaah, anak-anak ini terlihat sangat manis. Aku jadi iri." Ucap Aida.

Kini ada Kuroko, Takao, Momoi, Kagami, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, dan Aida yang berada di dalam ruangan yang menjadi taman kanak-kanak itu, sementara yang lainnya memilih untuk menetap diluar. Kuroko kemudian tersenyum menatap teman-temannya tengah bermain bersama murid-muridnya, kemudian matanya tidak sengaja menatap sebuah kotak yang tertutup rapi di pojok ruangan.

"Ah, aku lupa untuk mengeluarkan kotak itu." ucap Kuroko yang kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju kotak itu. Kuroko mengambilnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kuroko, apakah kau perlu bantuan ?" tanya Takao yang kemudian menarik perhatian Kagami, dan yang lain.

"Tidak perlu, Takao-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian kembali berjalan menuju keluar.

"Oi, tunggu ! Kuroko !" seru Takao yang kemudian bangkit dan mengejar Kuroko begitu juga dengan Momoi. Melihat ada sedikit keanehan, Kagami dan yang lain ikut mengejar kuroko.

* * *

"Uwaah, udara siang ini segar sekali-ssu !" Seru Kise.

"sepertinya jepang di masa depan memang telah diluar pemikiran kita." Ucap Aomine.

"ung~ disini juga ada beberapa snack baru~" ucap Murasakibara.

"sepertinya aku mulai menyukai masa ini."ucap Midorima yang membetulkan kacamatanya.

Akashi yang berada di dekat mereka hanya terdiam. Ia menggunakan jaket merah dan kepalanya di tutupi oleh _hoodie_ agar semua orang tidak mengetahuinya. Ia hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya.

"Ah, kira-kira aku dimasa depan seperti apa ya ?" tanya Koganei kepada Tsuchida dan ketiga juniornya.

"benar juga. Aku jadi penasaran." Ucap Furihata.

Sementara itu kelima orang dari seirin juga tengah bercakap-cakap di dunia yang mereka buat. Membicarakan tentang apa dan siapa yang berada dimasa depan.

Sementara itu, seorang pria berambut hitam pendek yang mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris biru serta sweater cokelat dan celana panjang cokelat terlihat berjalan tak jauh dari taman kanak-kanak tempat Kuroko bekerja. Matanya kemudian tak sengaja menangkap segerombolan orang berjaket warna-warni di depan taman kanak-kanak itu. ia terdiam dan menatap dengan heran sampai akhirnya ia menatap curiga seseorang yang mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna kuning. Mata-nya membelalak begitu ia menatap wajah sang pria ber-_hoodie _kuning itu dengan jelas.

"—dari dulu aku ingin sekali jadi pilot, dan—Ah !" _hoodie _yang menutupi kepala kise kemudian terbuka karena tertiup oleh angin. Merasa panik ia segera mencoba untuk menutup kembali kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kuroko keluar membawa kotak yang di pegangnya.

"Kuroko, biar aku membantumu !" suara Takao terdengar begitu Kuroko membuka pintu taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Takao-kun, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian berjalan keluar dan menatap beberapa orang temannya yang berada di luar tempat kerjanya.

Kemudian seseorang yang sebelumnya menatap gerombolan itu berlari dengan wajah tidak percaya dan segera memegang tangan Kise. Kuroko, Takao, Momoi, Seirin, maupun GoM terkejut melihat seorang pria berlari kearah Kise dan memegang tangannya. Kuroko yang mengetahui betul siapa orang itu tercengang. Pria itu terlihat tergesah-gesah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal begitu ia berhasil mencapai sang surai kuning itu. bulir air keringat bercucuran dan berjatuhan dari wajhnya. wajahnya yang terlihat berekspresi kaget dan tidak percaya itu menatap gerombolan itu terutama kepada sang surai kuning.

"Kau—KAU KISE RYOUTA, BUKAN ?!"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Halo, Minna ! bertemu lagi dengan Saya ! bagaimana menurut kalian tentang Chapter kali ini ?! Apakah kalian menyukainya ?! jika jawabannya adalah ya, saya sangat bersyukur kalau begitu ! X3**

**maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam tulisan a.k.a Typo. karena sebelumnya saya belum sempat memeriksa kembali isi dari Chapter kali ini ! hehe...**

**Ok, sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 5 : Meeting**

**Review :**

_**"Kuroko, apa maksud dari semua ini ?! Kuroko !"**_

_**"Kasamatsu-senpai, sebenarnya mereka datang dari masa depan."**_

_**"Maaf. tetapi mau bagaimana pun, aku akan tetap memberitahukan hal ini kepada yang lain."**_

_**"sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya lagi dari kalian."**_

**.**

**. **

**That's All ! Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Meeting

**Chapter 5 Update ! Gomenasai karena telatnya Update Chapter ini... dan, jika ditanya soal sampai berapa Chapter cerita ini, saya tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti. karena masa depan tidak bisa di prediksikan. #karena saya bukan Cenayan (-_-)**

**Thanks To : Chelsea, mey. chan. 5872682, Rey Ai, cannarykin, Aquamarine Aquarius, Akira Yui, Shaun the Rabbit, Shiori Kurotsu, Aliyss, Hotaru Vie Jaegerjaquez, Myadorabletetsuya, may-meuza,yui. yutikaisy (untuk yang sudah me-Review cerita saya #saya terharu sekali…) Serta yang sudah mem-Folow dan Mem-Favorit-kan cerita saya !**

**Enjoy Reading Guys !**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Meeting

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

"Kau—KAU KISE RYOUTA, BUKAN ?!"

Semua orang terdiam menatap pria berambut cokelat pendek yang tengah menggenggam lengan sang blonde dengan kuat. Ekspresi-nya yang seperti terkejut bercampur rasa tidak percaya menatap sekumpulan orang yang berdiri di depan taman kanak-kanak dimana temannya, Kuroko, bekerja. Kemudian manik hitamnya menatap sang _bluenette_ yang tengah berdiri terdiam.

"Kuroko ! Apa Maksud dari semua ini ?! Kuroko !" Serunya. Merasakan alarm peringatan berbunyi, Takao lekas mendekati pria itu dan menggenggam tangannya yang memegang lengan Kise dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan, Kasamatsu-senpai ! Kau hanya akan membuat mereka bingung !" Seru Takao. GoM dan Seirin membelalak, terutama Kise.

"K-Kasamatsu-senpai ?!" Ulang Kise yang masih dengan ekspresi terkejut-nya.

"T-Takao !" Ucap Pria itu, Kasamatsu Yukio, dengan tergagap. Kemudian ia melepaskan genggamannya dari Kise dan Takao pun melepaskan pegangannya juga.

BRUGH !

Seketika semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara. Kuroko baru saja melepaskan pegangannya dari kotak yang di bawanya. Kini kotak itu terjatuh tepat ke kaki-nya. Dimana Kuroko seharusnya merasakan sakit, kini ia hanya terdiam tidak bergeming.

"G-Gawat ! Kazukkun—Tetsu-kun !" Seru Momoi. Takao segera menyadari hal yang dimaksud Momoi dan segera melangkah mendekati Kuroko.

"Kuroko ! Kau dengar Aku, Kuroko ! Sial !" Serunya seraya mengguncangkan tubuh sang _bluenette_ itu.

"A-Aku akan segera menelpon—" seketika kata-kata Kasamatsu terpotong begitu Takao menyahut.

" Kumohon jangan, Kasamatsu-senpai ! Cepat bawa kuroko masuk ! Sekarang !" Seru Takao.

Takao, dibantu oleh Kasamatsu, membawa Kuroko masuk kedalam taman kanak-kanak demi tidak menarik perhatian orang lain kepada mereka. GoM dan Seirin pun ikut masuk kedalam karena mengkhawatirkan teman mereka itu.

* * *

"Kuroko ! Sadarlah ! Kumohon padamu !" Seru Takao. Meski pun Takao sudah meninggikan notasi suaranya, Kuroko tetap tak kunjung tersadar.

Mata-nya kini tidaklah terbelalak seperti sebelumnya. Manik _azure_-nya terlihat redup. Kini Kuroko bagaikan tak bernyawa. Ia bagaikan sebuah boneka yang terlihat lemah dan rapuh. Bahkan Takao nyaris saja kehilangan harapannya.

"Tetsu-kun…" Momoi terlihat akan menangis. Ia menatap sedih sang _bluenette_ seraya memeluk beberapa murid Kuroko yang memang sudah berada di sekelilingnya.

"K-Kuroko-nii… apakah ia akan baik-baik saja ?" tanya seorang murid Kuroko yang terlihat menggenggam erat sisi baju Momoi. Momoi yang menyadari itu tersenyum simpul. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"T-Tenang saja… Tetsu-kun adalah orang yang kuat. Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Momoi dan gadis kecil itu haya mengagguk. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Takao dan Kasamatsu yang mencoba menyadarkan temannya itu.

"Tch ! Sial !" seru Takao.

"Takao, biarkan aku." Ucap Kasamatsu. Takao menoleh kearah Kasamatsu.

"T-Tapi…"

"Percayalah padaku." Kemudian Takao pun bertukar posisi dengan Kasamatsu.

Kini Kasamatsu berada di hadapan Kuroko. Ia pun menatap lekat dan khawatir Kuroko. Kasamatsu memegang tangan kiri Kuroko yang tergeletak dilantai. Ia mengangkatnya dan kemudian menggenggamnya lembut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kuroko, kau dengar aku ? Tenang saja, semua baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu lagi merasa khawatir." Ucap Kasamatsu. Beberapa detik kemudian Kuroko mulai terlihat bergerak.

"uh-UHUK ! Uhuk—Uhuk…" Kuroko yang baru saja tersadar kemudian terbatuk-batuk dan mencoba men-stabilkan pernapasannya. Ternyata selama Kuroko tak sadarkan diri, ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa ia tidak bernapas.

"Aah.. Syukurlah, Kuroko !" Seru Takao.

"Tetsu-kun.." Ucap Momoi seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat sangat senang begitu melihat Kuroko kembali tersadar. Setelah Kuroko kembali menstabilkan pernapasannya, ia kemudia menatap orang disekitarnya. Kuroko dapat melihat raut wajah khawatir mereka, kemudian Kuroko tersadar.

"T-Takao-kun… apakah aku…" Kuroko kembali tertunduk dan menatap Takao dengan khawatir. Takao pun ikut menunduk tetapi sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk pelan dan memalingkan muka.

"Ya. Maafkan aku." Ucap Takao.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Dan… maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tidak Kuroko. Dan Maafkan aku…" ucap Momoi.

Suasana kemudian menjadi hening. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani angkat bicara di suasana yang sangat menegangkan itu. kemudian Akashi yang memang sudah merasa penasaran lalu angkat bicara.

"Bisakah kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" Tanya Akashi. Kemudian semua pandangan kini hanya tertuju kearah sang surai merah terang itu.

"Ng, Kuroko memiliki—" seketika kata-kata Kasamatsu terhenti begitu Kuroko menarik lengan baju-nya. Ia pun menoleh dan menatap sang _bluenette_ yang menggeleng seakan mengatakan : "Kumohon, jangan katakan hal itu kepada mereka."

Mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kuroko, Kasamatsu pun mengangguk dan kemudian menatap GoM maupun Seirin dengan serius.

"Maaf, tetapi sepertinya kami tidak dapat menjelaskan hal itu untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Kasamatsu.

"Apa maksudmu dari kata-katamu tadi ? kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami tentang Tetsu ?!" Seru Aomine.

"Tenanglah dulu. Aku akan menjelaskannya, lagi pula Kasamatsu-senpai juga memperlukan penjelasan yang sama seperti kalian. Kalian boleh duduk di mana pun yang kalian mau." Ucap Kuroko.

GoM dan Seirin hanya mengangguk dan mulai memilih tempat mereka masing-masing. Setelahnya keheningan sempat menghantui ruangan itu karena rasa canggung yang terjadi kepada setiap orang disana. Kemudian Takao mulai menarik napas dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, Sebenarnya mereka datang dari masa lalu." Ucap Takao yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan di taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Datang dari… masa lalu ?" ulang Kasamatsu yang menatap GoM serta Seirin.

"tepatnya mereka berasal dari masa enam tahun lalu, dimana mereka masih kelas satu SMA, Ah.. tetapi para Senpai dari Seirin juga masih kelas dua SMA." Ucap Takao yang terdengar gugup.

"Hm… aku mengerti. Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa sampai berada di masa ini ? bagaimana cara kalian kesini ?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Kami juga tidak mengetahuinya. Begitu aku membuka album ber-cover kuning milik Tetsu, seketika cahaya muncul dan tiba-tiba kami sudah berada di masa depan." Jelas Aomine. Akashi kemudian menatap Kasamatsu.

"Apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu ?" tanya Akashi. Kasamatsu yang terlihat tengah berpikir kemudian hanya menggeleng.

"Maaf, tapi aku juga tidak mengetahui hal itu. melihat kalian disini saja sudah membuatku cukup terkejut." ucap Kasamatsu.

"begitu ya…" Kise terlihat bersedih.

"Lalu, apakah kalian bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Kuroko ?" tanya Kagami yang seketika membuat semua pandangan menatapnya.

"Uhm… soal itu, sepertinya kami tidak dapat memberitahukan hal itu untuk sekarang." Ucap Takao.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Hm… kami tidak dapat menyebutkan alasannya. Tetapi yang pasti, kami tidak dapat memberitahukannya kepada kalian sekarang." Ucap Takao.

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang berani berbicara di suasana yang sungguh mencekam seakan mencekat tenggorokan mereka untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kuroko entah kenapa merasa bersalah karena tiba-tiba membuat suasana menjadi tidak bersahabat. Kemudian ia melirik jam tangannya, ia cukup terkejut. Sekarang sudah pukul satu siang. Sudah saatnya murid-muridnya untuk mengambil tidur siang mereka. Tanpa Kuroko diberitahu, Kuroko juga sudah mengetahuinya dari ekspresi murid-muridnya yang sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Sudah saatnya untuk kalian tidur siang." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian menuju kearah Momoi-tetapi tujuannya adalah murid-muridnya-, dan mengajak murid-muridnya yang polos untuk tidur siang.

"Hn~" jawab beberapa anak yang sudah mengusap mata mereka.

"Ahh, Biar kubantu !" Ucap Aida lalu diikuti oleh Momoi dan Takao.

"Uh, terima kasih, Momoi-san, Aida-senpai, Takao-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang mengambil beberapa _Futon_ dari sebuah rak.

"Tidak masalah." Ucap Takao. Akashi kemudian bangkit, membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menatapnya.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu diluar. Dan jangan biarkan ada yang mengetahui identitas kita lagi. Terutama kau, Ryouta." Ucap Akashi.

"B-Baik." Ucap Kise. Kemudian GoM dan Seirin memilih untuk menunggu di luar, berbincang bersama untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka.

"uhm… sepertinya aku juga akan menunggu di luar." Ucap Aida.

"Ah, iya. Terima Kasih, Aida-Senpai." Ucap Kuroko. Kemudian Aida berjalan keluar taman kanak-kanak itu.

Lalu semua menjadi hening. Hanya ada Kuroko, Kasamatsu, Momoi, dan takao saja yang berada disana menemani murid-murid Kuroko. Lalu Kuroko menarik napas dan segera menatap lekat ketiga temannya itu.

"Momoi-san, Takao-kun, Kasamatsu-senpai… Kita perlu bicara." Ucapnya.

* * *

"Apa menurutmu Kurokocchi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita ?" tanya Kise yang tengah berdiri di depan Aomine yang menyenderkan dirinya di dinding.

"Menurutku, ya. Apakah kalian lihat Kasamatsu Yukio tadi ? dan—Sial ! Apa-apaan sikap mereka itu ?! mereka tampak seperti Sangat-Dekat-Sekali bahkan mereka seakan menuruti Tetsu. Aku mengutuk diriku di masa ini ! Kemana diriku sebenarnya saat ini ?!" Seru Aomine kesal.

"Diamlah, _nanodayo_. Menurutku, yang paling bermasalah disini adalah Kuroko, _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima. Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara menatap Midorima.

"Eh ? Kenapa yang bermasalah haru Kuro-chin ?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Maksudku, Kuroko tampak sekali berperan penting dimasa ini. Perannya saat ini seakan menyimpan seribu rahasia besar yang ada hubungannya dengan kita, _nanodayo._" Ucap Midorima.

"EEh ?! Aku tidak merasa bahwa Kurokocchi seperti itu ! yah, meski aku menyadari bahwa ada beberapa perubahan pada dirinya-ssu." Ucap Kise.

"perubahannya sangatlah aneh, kise. Aku sempat melihat tatapannya yang seakan berkata : "Aku sudah bosan hidup" atau "tidak ada gunanya lagi aku melanjutkan hidup ini" dan tatapan itu di tunjukkan setiap kali Kuroko menatap kita. Ia seakan menatap seseorang yang baru saja bangkit lagi dari kematian." Ujar Midorima.

"S-Seram-ssu." Ucap Kise. Midorima hanya menghela napas dan kemudian menatap sang surai merah terang yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Akashi ? Akashi ?" Midorima menatap pria yang lebih pen—Uhm—dek di sampingnya.

Midorima mengernyit bingung begitu perhatian sang Kapten Rakuzan itu bukan tertuju pada perbincangan GoM melainkan kepada beberapa orang dewasa yang tengah berbincang di dalam taman kanak-kanak. Iris dwi-warna-nya menatap setiap gerak mulut yang di buat oleh keempat orang itu. yang menjadi poin utamanya adalah gerak mulut dari Kuroko Tetsuya, sayangnya ia tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas mengetahui Takao—yang memang susah untuk diam—selalu bergerak dan kadang menghalau pandangannya untuk mengartikan setiap kata yang di lontarkan sang surai _icy blue_ itu.

Akashi menghela napas pelan seraya menutup matanya, detik berikutnya pandangannya sudah mendapatkan GoM sebagai pemandangannya. GoM tahu bahwa ketua-nya itu sedang dalam Mood yang tidak bagus. Terlihat jelas dari Ekspresinya dan juga tatapan matanya yang siap menerkam mangsa-nya.

"Yang jelas, sekarang kita mempunyai misi. Daiki, Ryouta, kau akan terus bersama Tetsuya. Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Alihkan perhatiannya, dan jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, periksa. Atsushi, Shintarou, dan Aku akan memeriksa daerah luar. Kami akan memeriksa Tokyo serta koneksi di Kyoto." Jelas Akashi. Seketika keempat—Ralat, Tiga—karena Murasakibara tidak terlalu memperdulikannya—menatap tidak percaya sang Kapten asal Rakuzan itu.

"T-Tunggu ! Kau akan mencari koneksi di Kyoto… jangan bilang kau akan menemui dirimu di masa ini ?! Oh, Akashi, kau pasti gila ! kau tahu 'kan peraturan ruang dan waktu ?! jika kita menemui diri kita di—" Seketika kata-kata Aomine terpotong begitu ekor matanya tidak sengaja menatap sebuah gunting merah yang—tidak diketahui sengaja atau tidak—menyembul keluar dari kantung jaket Akashi.

"Kau mengataiku gila ? Daiki ?" tanya Akashi.

Seketika Aomine menelan ludah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari kata-kata itu akan mencelos keluar dari mulutnya dengan sukses membuat sang Emperor kini menatapnya tajam.

"T-Tunggu dulu ! bukan itu maksudku ! Hanya saja… bukankah itu berlebihan ? masalah mengenai Tetsu saja kita tidak tahu, bagaimana jika kau langsung mengambil tindakan yang diluar tujuan kita… S-seharusnya kau tahu 'kan, Akashi." Ucap Aomine yang seketika memegang tengkuk lehernya dan menatap kearah lain.

"Jadi kau meragukanku, Daiki ? dengar, Aku itu _Absolute_. Dan aku tahu semua ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Dan, ya. Aku tidak akan mengambil tindakan seceroboh yang kau katakan. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shintarou, Tetsuya benar-benar menatap kita bagaikan orang yang baru saja bangkit dari kematiannya dan inilah tugas kalian untuk mencari tahu. Setelah kita mendapatkan jawaban yang kita mau, baru Aku dan Shintarou akan ambil tindakan atas itu. kami akan menuju ke Kyoto, menemui diriku di masa ini tentunya. Jika memang ada." Jelas Akashi.

"A-Apa maksud Akashicchi dengan 'jika memang ada' ? tentu saja kita benar-benar ada di masa ini bukan !?" Seru Kise.

"Aku tidak dapat yakin seratus persen tetapi jika kita memang benar-benar ada, seharusnya reaksi Kasamatsu Yukio, Satsuki, dan Takao Kazunari tidaklah seperti itu." ucap Akashi.

"bukankah itu biasa ? tentu saja kita akan terkejut begitu mengetahui seseorang dari masa yang berbeda datang, bukan ?" ucap Aomine.

"Sekali lagi. Tidak. Daiki. Reaksi mereka sangatlah berbeda. Karena kita masih belum mengetahui alasannya, ini tugas kalian untuk mencari tahu mengenai hal itu." titah Akashi yang berhasil membuat pemuda berkulit _tan _itu tidak mampu membalas kata-kata-nya lagi.

"Jadi… sedari tadi, kau memperhatikan Kuroko dan ketiga temannya—yang sebenarnya teman mereka juga—dan apa yang kau dapat ?" Tanya Midorima kepada Akashi. Akashi kembali mencari-cari ingatannya.

"…Penyakit dan… Kejadian… sepertinya hanya itu. selanjutnya aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas." Ujar Akashi.

"Penyakit ? Apakah Kurokocchi memiliki penyakit ?" tanya Kise.

"Setahu yang kita, Tidak. Tetapi sepertinya dimasa ini akan beda jawabannya." Ucap Akashi.

"lalu Kejadian… Apa maksud dari itu ?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku juga tidak tahu-ssu." Ucap Kise.

"Tunggu dulu…" ucap Aomine dengan nada sangat pelan. Kini perhatian GoM lainnya menatap Aomine.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu ?" tanya Midorima.

"Jika 'kejadian' yang dimaksud adalah 'sesuatu yang menimpa kita'… tidak ada alasan lain jika 'diri kita' dimasa ini tidaklah ada." Ucap Aomine.

"Hoo~ terkadang Mine-chin pintar juga ya~" ujar Murasakibara.

"Aku meragukan kata-katamu itu, _nanodayo._ Tetapi jika itu memang benar, berarti itu adalah _Clue_ pertama kita." Ucap Midorima.

"Jadi semua sudah di tentukan. Misi dimulai sekarang." Ucap Akashi yang mendapat anggukan dari GoM sebagai jawabannya. Dan disaat itu pula Akashi melirik sisi Seirin yang juga sedang berbincang.

* * *

"Dengar, aku ingin kalian mengawasi gerak gerik Kuroko-kun." Ucap Aida yang sontak menarik seluruh pandangan Seirin kearahnya.

"mengawasi gerak-gerik Kuroko ? memangnya ada apa ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"kau tidak sadar, Hyuuga-kun ? Tentu saja Kuroko-kun tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, bukan ?" ucap Aida.

"Aku tahu, tetapi jika kita ikut campur—"

"Setidaknya kita bisa membantu, Hyuuga-kun. Jika yang disembunyikan adalah sesuatu tentang kita yang sangat penting di masa ini, maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Bagaimana denganmu dan kalian semua ?" tanya sang _Coach_ dengan nada menoton.

"Uhm, sebenarnya… kami juga khawatir dengan Kuroko. Tapi apakah itu tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Koganei.

"Tenang saja ! dan aku meyakinkan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou juga memikirkan hal yang sama." Ucap Aida.

"Eh ? benarkah ? lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanya Kagami kemudian.

"Nah, jadi aku akan membagikan tugas kalian. Hyuuga-kun, dan Teppei, kalian akan membantuku untuk menyelidiki sesuatu. Lalu Mitobe-kun, Koganei-kun, dan Tsuchida-kun akan memeriksa apa saja yang ada di rumah Kuroko-kun. Lalu Kalian Kelas satu !" Seru Aida.

"_H-Hai_ !" jawab Kawahara, Fukuda, Kagami, dan Furihata.

"kalian tetaplah bersama Kuroko. Alihkan perhatiannya. Jika ada yang aneh, selidiki." Ujar Aida.

"B-Baik." Jawab mereka serempak.

"kalau begitu semua sudah di tentukan. Kita akan memulainya dari… Sekarang." Ucap Aida dengan semangat.

* * *

Kini hari mulai menjelang sore. Kini sudah waktunya murid-murid Kuroko untuk pulang dan itu adalah saat baginya, Takao, momoi, kasamatsu, GoM, dan Seirin untuk kembali juga. Setelah memastikan murid-murid Kuroko sudah pulang, Kuroko membereskan taman kanak-kanak yang sempat berantakan dan kemudian pulang bersama GoM dan Seirin, sementara Takao, Momoi, dan Kasamatsu pulang bersama.

Takao, Momoi, dan Kasamatsu melambai kearah Kuroko, GoM, dan Seirin yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman kanak-kanak tempat kerja Kuroko. Kini hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang tersisa. Begitu memastikan Kuroko, GoM, dan Seirin benar-benar sudah diluar jangkauan, Kasamatsu menoleh kearah Momoi dan Takao.

"Momoi-san, Takao-kun… kita perlu bicara." Ucap Kasamatsu.

* * *

BRAAK!

"A-Apa Maksudmu Kasamatsu-senpai ?!" Seru Takao.

Untungnya suara dari meja yang dipukul oleh Takao tidak menimbulkan suara yang keras sehingga tidak menarik perhatian orang lain karenanya. Kasamatsu hanya menghela napas. Ia tahu memberitahukan hal 'ini' kepada Takao dan Momoi hanyalah sia-sia, meski tidak sepenuhnya. Meski begitu, Momoi sedari tadi hanyalah terdiam karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Seperti yang kau dengar. Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada yang lainnya." Ucap Kasamatsu.

"Tapi Kuroko sudah memberitahu kita untuk merahasiakannya ! apa yang terjadi jika penyakit Kuroko kambuh ?!" Seru Takao lagi yang membuat Kasamatsu mendelik kesal karenanya.

* * *

_"Aku punya satu permintaan. Kumohon kalian rahasiakan hal ini dari yang lainnya. Soal GoM dan Seirin, tolong rahasiakan-lah. Lalu rahasiakan juga soal penyakitku dan kejadian yang menimpa GoM dan Seirin kepada mereka(GoM dan Seirin)." Ucap Kuroko dengan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh._

* * *

Kasamatsu pun menutup matanya dan kemudian menghela napas lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kasamatsu-senpai !" panggil Takao. Kasamatsu yang sudah diambang pintu pun terhenti dan kembali menoleh menatap Takao dan Momoi.

"Maaf, tetapi mau bagaimana pun aku akan tetap memberitahukan yang lainnya." Ucap Takao sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu Café.

Takao dengan pasrah duduk kembali di kursinya lalu kemudian menatap Momoi yang masih menunduk dan tidak bergeming.

"Tenang saja, Sacchan. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Takao kepada Momoi. Lalu Momoi menatapnya dengan attapan khawatir.

"T-Tapi bagaimana jika semuanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi kacau ? Kazukkun, aku takut…" ucap Momoi. Dan keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut pada saat itu.

Sementara itu Kasamatsu yang masih berdiri di depan café pun merogoh saku-nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel-nya. Ia menatap layar _flap_-nya dan kemudian menekan satu tombol lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"_moshi-moshi_(Halo). Maaf telah mengganggumu, tetapi kita perlu bicara. Ajak juga yang lainnya."

* * *

"Fuaah…"

Udara hangat seketika keluar dari mulut seorang pria bersurai _baby blue_ yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah minimarket di dekat rumahnya. Tangan pucatnya menggenggam bungkusan plastik putih yang berisi bahan-bahan untuk makan malam nanti. Ia mengenakan _scraf_ kotak-kotak berwarna putih dengan garis oranye-hijau di lehernya serta jaket putih dan celana panjang hitam. Sepertinya udara makin dingin saja meski pun kini sudah bulan januari, hawa panas hanya akan muncul di bulan maret nantinya. Sehingga musim semi di bulan januari masih berhawa dingin.

Pria itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, kembali berjalan begitu ia selesai menatap langit hitam-kebiruaan yang bertabur bintang itu. seketika langkahnya kembali terhenti begitu sesuatu bergetar di kantung jaket-nya. Ia segerah merogoh saku-nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang warna-nya se-nada dengan rambutnya. Ia membuka _flap_-nya dan menatap ke layarnya. Sebuah nama tertera disana dan sebuah panggilan masuk. Kuroko pun menekan satu tombol di ponselnya dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

_"Moshi-moshi,_ Himuro-san, ada perlu apa malam-malam seperti ini—Eh ? sekarang ? di Maji Burger….Uhm… Baiklah."

Dan kemudian ia menutup _flap_ ponselnya dan kembali menyimpannya ke kantung jaketnya. Ia lalu kembali melangkah kearah yang berbeda dari tujuan awalnya. Entah kenapa, teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk bertemu di Maji Burger.

* * *

Kuroko menatap dengan datar apa yang beradanya di hadapannya sekarang. Yang dimaksud oleh Himuro Tatsuya dengan 'Teman-teman' sepertinya tidak sama seperti yang dibayangkan oleh seorang Kuroko sekarang. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa 'teman' yang dimaksud adalah 'seluruh teman-temannya'. Bukankah itu lebih mirip seperti Reuni ?

"Ah, Kuroko ! _Hissashiburi dana_(Lama tidak jumpa) !" Sapa Seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya, Himuro Tatsuya.

"A-Apa maksudnya ini ? Kupikir tidak akan semuanya." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian mendekati kursi kosong dekat Himuro dan duduk disana. "dan lagi, Kasamatsu-senpai… apakah ini kerjaanmu ?" tanya Kuroko yang menatap Senpai-nya yang duduk tak jauh di seberangnya lengkap dengan Takao dan Momoi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hehe… _Gomen na_, Kuroko-kun." Ucap Kasamatsu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya jika di sebut 'seluruh' memang benar-benar 'seluruhnya'. Dan seperti inilah letak tempat duduk mereka : Diseberang tempat Kuroko ada—Kasamatsu Yukio(Kaijou, Takao kazunari(Shuutoku), Momoi Satsuki(Manager Touou), Yoshitaka Moriyama(dari Kaijou), Mitsuhiro Hayakawa(kaijou), Kouji Kobori(Kaijou), Shinya Nakamura(Kaijou), Kiyoshi Miyaji(Shuutoku), Shoichi Imayoshi(Touou), Ryou Sakurai(Touou), Kousuke Wakamatsu(Touou), Yoshinori Susa(Touou).

Lalu di barisan tempatnya ada—Kensuke Fukui(Yosen), Wei Liu(Yosen), Kotarou Hayama(Rakuzan), Mibuchi Reo(Rakuzan), Eikichi Nebuya(Rakuzan), Mayuzumi Chihiro(Rakuzan), Kuroko Tetsuya(Seirin), Himuro Tatsuya(Yosen).

Lalu di meja panjang lainnya ada—Kentarou Seto(Kirisaki Daichi), Hanamiya Makoto(Kirisaki Daichi), kazuya Hara(Kirisaki Daichi), Koujiro Furuhashi(Kirisaki Daichi), Hiroshi Yamazaki(Kirisaki Daichi), Daisuke Narumi(Josei), Kazuki Touyama(Josei), Nijimura Shuuzou(di Teikou dulu), Haizaki Shougo(Teikou), Ogiwara Shigehiro.

[ A/N : Maaf Karena berbelit-belit dan… ini teman-teman Kuroko Seluruhnya memang—kelewatan—banyak. ]

Ya, itulah **seluruh** teman-teman Kuroko di masa lima tahun Kuliah-nya. Yah, Entah takdir apa yang membuat mereka bisa satu Universitas. Meski pun beberapa dari mereka berbeda kelas dengan Kuroko tetapi setidaknya mereka selalu berkomunikasi.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan ?" tanya Hanamiya dengan segelas Coca cola di tangannya.

"lagipula, tidakkah ini berlebihan ? semuanya benar-benar menarik perhatian." Ucap Ogiwara yang menatap ke sekelilingnya.

"Diamlah Shigehiro. Jangan terlalu mencemaskan itu." ujar Haizaki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kebetulan sekali dua orang itu bisa satu kelas—meskipun berbeda kelas dari Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya ini sangat penting. Dan kami terpaksa harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada kalian." Ucap Kasamatsu. Seketika seluruh pandangan menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu dari itu semua ?" tanya Nebuya yang kemudian meminum minuman yang baru dipesannya.

"GoM dan Seirin datang ke masa ini." Ucap Kasamatsu kemudian.

Seketika semua orang terdiam. Mereka seakan baru saja mendengar sebuah pertanda buruk dan baik secara bersamaan. Bahkan Nebuya dan Hanamiya seketika membelalak mendengarnya. Hanamiya pun segera beranjak bangun dan berseru.

"Kau pasti bercanda 'kan ?! Mereka itu sudah-" Seketika Hanamiya menatap Kuroko. "Uh… yah, kau tahu sendiri." Lanjut Hanamiya seraya kembali duduk.

"Apa maksudmu, Kasamatsu ? GoM dan Seirin datang ke masa ini ?! apa maksudmu ?" tanya Imayoshi kemudian.

"Seirin dan GoM yang kita maksudkan sekarang adalah pada saat mereka masih kelas satu SMA. masih ada waktu 2 tahun sebelum kejadian itu." Ucap Takao.

"Takao, kau mengetahui hal ini juga ? bagaimana ?" tanya Susa yang kemudian disusul oleh tatapan meminta-penjelasan yang tertuju kepada Takao dan Kasamatsu.

"U-Untuk saat ini hanya A-Aku, Tetsu-kun, Kazukkun, dan Kasamatsu Senpai saja yang tahu." Ucap Momoi kemudian. Chihiro pun melirik kearah Kuroko yang sudah tampak pucat.

"Ceh, memangnya aku percaya omong kosong belaka seperti itu ?! jika memang ada, Dimana mereka ?! Tunjukkan bukti padaku !" Seru Hanamiya.

"Kasamatsu-san, jika mereka memang ada… dimana Mereka sekarang ?" tanya Himuro yang berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang. Lalu Kasamatsu menatap Takao dan Momoi yang mengangguk kearahnya.

"Mereka… sekarang sedang tinggal di rumah Kuroko." Ucap Kasamatsu.

Dan seluruh pandangan pun tertuju kepada sang _bluenette_ yang sedari tadi terdiam tak bergeming. Merasa tidak nyaman di tatap seperti itu oleh seluruh teman-temannya, Kuroko pun menghela napas dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan serius.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya lagi dari kalian."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Domo, Minnacchan... Soal 'seluruh teman-teman' Kuroko tolong kubur dalam-dalam pertanyaan itu untuk nanti. saya juga pusing tujuh keliling karena memikirkan hal itu... dan saya cukup terkejut saat melihat Profil Haizaki di Web KnB... dirinya saat di Teikou dan di Fukuda Sougou High itu sangat-sangat berbeda... entah itu benar Haizaki dari Teikou atau tidak, saya jadi bingung... jadi, tolong beritahu saya jika ada kesalahan. :3**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 6 : Truthless Fate**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	6. Chapter 6 : Truthless Fate

**Chapter 6 Update ! kira-kira apa yang akan Kuroko jelaskan Di Maji Burger kepada teman-teman-nya ? dan apa yang GoM dan Seirin lakukan selama Kuroko tidak ada. Gomen, Chapter kali ini agak pendek-maksudnya Scene-nya terlalu pendek.**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Truthless Fate

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

PIP!

Kuroko pun langsung menutup _flap_ ponselnya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Ia tahu bahwa semua yang akan terjadi tidaklah berlangsung tidak lama. Ini tentu saja akan berlangsung lama. Oleh karena itulah, ia mengirimi pesan kepada Aida—beruntung sekali karena Kuroko memiliki Ponsel cadangan yang ia titipkan kepada sang _Coach_.

"seperti yang kalian ketahui…" kini seluruh pandangan menatap sang surai biru langit itu. " GoM dan Seirin yang datang ke masa ini adalah Fakta yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana cara mereka dapat kesini masih belum diketahui, begitu juga dengan mereka. Mereka tidak mengetahui apapun. Kata mereka, Mereka datang saat membuka album foto bersampul kuning yang terakhir kali kuingat kukubur di halaman rumahku. Dan jika kalian ingin menemui mereka, kumohon kalian datanglah dengan cara yang lebih normal." jelas Kuroko. Semua orang terdiam.

"Jadi… semua itu benar ?" Ucap Chihiro yang menatap partner-nya di Universitas. Lalu Kasamatsu pun mulai angkat bicara.

"dan aku ingin kalian memenuhi dua kondisi. Yang pertama, jangan beritahu GoM dan Seirin tentang kejadian yang menimpa mereka empat tahun lalu karena sampai sekarang pun mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Ini atas permintaan Kuroko juga. Yang kedua, jangan beritahu mereka tentang penyakit Kuroko dana segala yang di alaminya. Kuharapkan kalian merahasiakan semua ini dari mereka. Apapun yang terjadi." Jelas Kasamatsu.

Masih tidak ada respon dari siapapun. Hanya keheningan yang menyambut semua orang yang ada di tempat itu. lalu kemudian Nebuya mengangkat tangannya, membuat seluruh poin pandangan mengarah padanya.

"ceh, kau pikir Akashi akan semudah itu kau tipu ?" ucap Nebuya dengan senyum mengejek di wajahnya yang di ikuti oleh anggukan dari kelompok Rakuzan.

"Sei-Chan tidak akan semudah itu tertipu. Ia akan mencari hingga ke akar-akar-nya !" Seru Reo.

"Akashi-san _Absolute_, kalian mengetahui itu." kini Kuroko kembali menunduk. Sepertinya kata-kata Mayuzumi Chihiro telah membuat hatinya melemah untuk melanjutkan semuanya.

"Tetapi sebisa mungkin kalian harus menyembunyikannya !" Seru Takao. Hanamiya hanya menggeleng. "H-Hanamiya-senpai…"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji. Tetapi aku akan tetap lakukan apa yang kau minta." Ucap Hanamiya yang berseringai.

"Ah, Syukurlah…" ucap Takao yang khawatir. Mengingat bahwa senpai yang satu itu sangat susah sekali untuk di ajak bekerja sama.

"…lagi pula, memainkan sebuah game seperti ini cukup menghibur !" lanjut Hanamiya.

"Hanamiya ! jangan menganggap ini sebagai permainan ! kau tahu 'kan resiko apa yang akan terjadi nantinya ?" seru Kasamatsu.

"Iya, Iya, berisik…" jawab Hanamiya yang mengabaikan ucapan Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu hanya menghela napas dan kembali menatap serius teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jadi… bagaimana ? kalian setuju ?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Aku setuju. Lagi pula apa salahnya menemui teman lama ? aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Taiga nantinya." Ucap Himuro.

"Aku juga. Aku ingin melihat _ganguro_ itu. Ah~ aku bernostalgia…" ucap Imayoshi. Momoi menatap Imayoshi dan terkiki geli, mengingat bahwa Aomine masih tetap Aomine yang mereka kenal.

"Aku juga ingin melihat Sei-chan~" ucap Reo. Nebuya pun menatap Horror Reo.

"K-Kenapa kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan si Emperor itu ? Aku sih Ogah !" Seru Nebuya.

"Kalau begitu, Tetsuya-kun… apakah besok kau akan membawa mereka ?" tanya Chihiro. Kuroko mengerjap.

"maksud Senpai, membawa GoM dan Seirin ke Taman kanak-kanak ?" tanya Kuroko. Chihiro mengangguk.

"Ya. Mengingat besok adalah jadwal _Part Time Job_-ku." Ucap Chihiro dengan senyuman. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

"Hm… mungkin aku akan mengajak mereka untuk makan diluar. Jadi kau bisa bertemu dengannya." Ucap Kuroko.

"baiklah. Jam delapan seperti biasa, 'kan ?" tanya Chihiro yang kemudian mendapatkan anggukan sebagai balasannya.

BRAK!

"Hei ! jangan berbuat curang mentang-mentang kau bekerja di tempat Kuroko !" Seru Susa di meja yang berbeda dengan Kuroko dan Chihiro.

"Ah~ kalau begitu besok aku akan datang jam sepuluh, ya~ Tetsu-kun ! kalau begitu malam ini aku akan menyelesaikan Proyek _Spring_-ku !" Seru Momoi.

"Fuh~ untunglah besok tidak ada kerjaan untukku, jadi besok akan datang ke tempatmu jam sepuluh ya, Kuroko." Ucap Takao kemudian.

"aku akan datang lusa. Mengingat aku ada _Deadline_ mendadak." Ucap Imayoshi. Yah, siapa yang sangka bahwa si kacamata licik ini bisa menjadi seorang Komikus Profesional.

"A-Aku juga." Ucap Sakurai. " besok aku ada wawancara dengan sebuah perusahaan."

"Aku akan datang hari kamis. Bersama Haizaki-senpai dan Nijimura-senpai." Ucap Ogiwara.

"Aku datang hari jum'at bersama Yosen yang lain." Ucap Himuro.

"Aku lusa. Tetapi aku akan datang sore. Kazuki akan ada bersamaku." Ucap Narumi.

"Aku masih belum tentu." Ucap Hanamiya. Dan sepertinya mantan Anggota Kirisaki Daichi lainnya juga sama.

"Aku akan datang hari minggu. Kau tahu bahwa jadwal-ku sangat padat, bukan ?" ucap Miyaji.

"Ah ! Aku akan datang sabtu ! bersama Rakuzan yang lainnya !" seru Reo dengan manja.

"O-Oi ! jangan seenaknya memutuskan !" Protes Nebuya. Mendengar ucapan teman-temannya, Kasamatsu pun mengehela napas dan tersenyum.

"kalau begitu aku akan datang besok di siang hari. Mungkin jam dua belas. Apakah kalian mau ikut ?" tanya Kasamatsu yang menatap anggota Kaijou.

"Aku sih terserah saja." Ucap Hayakawa yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari Kaijou yang lain. Kasamtasu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semua sudah memiliki jadwal masing-masing. Mulai besok, kita akan satu per satu menemui GoM dan Seirin." Ucap Kasamatsu.

Dan pada saat itu juga mereka pesta besar-besaran hingga pukul Sembilan malam. Kuroko memilih pulang terlebih dahulu begitu mengingat bahwa GoM dan Seirin menunggu dirinya. Takao dan Momoi seperti biasa, ikut mengantarkan Kuroko pulang. lalu tanpa disadari oleh mereka, sesosok pria berjas hitam dan ber-kacamata hitam tengah memperhatikan Kuroko, Takao, dan Momoi yang sedang berjalan bersama. Kemudian pria itu mendekatkan telinganya dan menekan suatu benda hitam yang berada di telinga kanan-nya.

"Maaf, Tuan… Target sedang bersama temannya. Dan sepertinya kita tidak dapat bertindak sekarang." Ucap pria itu.

Sementara itu, pria yang berada di seberang tengah terduduk di ruangannya dengan rapih. Matanya menatap lurus dan siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung terbunuh karenanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Untuk hari ini, kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Kembali." Ucap pria itu yang masih bertatapan sama.

"_Baik tuan._" Dan kini sambungan itu pun terputus.

"Lihat saja, Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku akan membuatmu membayar akan hal yang sama. **Nyawa Di bayar Nyawa**."

* * *

Aida menutup ponsel putih-ponsel cadangan Kuroko-yang berada di genggamannya dan menatap semua orang yang sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu milik Kuroko.

"Sepertinya Kuroko-kun akan pulang telat, sehingga kita dapat mulai berdiskusi untuk saat ini." Ucap Aida kepada GoM dan Seirin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap sang surai merah yang tengah terduduk di sofa bersama dengan Kiseki No Sedai yang lainnya.

"Jadi kita akan memulai dari awal. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Kuroko dan teman-temannya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita. Kuroko-kun juga adalah teman kita. Sebagai temannya, kita harus mengetahui masalahnya. Nah, untuk mengetahui masalah Kuroko-kun, kita sekarang membagi-bagi tugas. Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun, Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun, Aomine-kun, dan Kise-kun akan bertugas untuk mengelabui Kuroko-kun. Kumohon lakukan secara Normal dan jangan membuat Kuroko-kun curiga. Kalau sampai kalian gagal…" dan kini Aida sudah mengeluarkan aura _Dark-Side_-nya yang dengan sukses membuat keenam orang itu ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"B-Baik." Jawab mereka.

"Daiki, Ryouta." Seketika kedua orang yang dipanggil oleh sang Emperor itu dengan susah payah meneguk ludah mereka dan dengan enggan menatap takut mantan Kapten-nya itu.

"Kalau sampai kalian gagal, kuyakinkan Neraka akan menyapa kalian." Ucap Akashi yang tak kalah seramnya dengan Aida. Dan pada saat itulah satu hal yang luar biasa penting terlintas di otak mereka : jangan pernah main-main dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang—Kelewatan—_Absolute_ dan Aida Riko yang sangat—kelewatan—disiplin.

"Lalu Hyuuga-kun, Teppei-kun, dan izuki-kun akan bersamaku mencari informasi. Kemudian Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun akan ikut dengan Akashi-kun untuk mencari Informasi. Sementara Mitobe-kun, Tsuchida-kun dan Koganei-kun akan memeriksa rumah Kuroko-kun selama jangkauan Kuroko-kun tidak dapat mengetahui kalian." Jelas Aida. Seirin pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok kita akan memulai semua rencana yang sudah tersusun. Aku tidak meminta tangan kosong. Jika belum di temukan apapun, teruslah mencari sampai dapat." Ucap Akashi.

"Ah ! Kuroko datang !" Seru Koganei yang berada di balkon rumah Kuroko bersama Kiyoshi. Mereka menatap Kuroko yang tengah membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"Semuanya, bersikaplah normal !" Seru Aida yang setengah berbisik. Kini dengan kuwalahan, GoM—minus Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara—dan Seirin mencoba mencari tempat mereka masing-masing sampai pada akhirnya pintu pun terbuka.

"_S-Shimatta_(gawat)!" Seru Koganei yang tengah beribet mencari tempat hingga akhirnya ia tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah Vas berwarna ungu dengan corak bunga yang indah. Melihatnya, dengan Refeleks Aomine mencoba menangkapnya.

"_Teme_ ! Kau Bo—" Belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kepalanya sudah terbentur oleh laci meja yang menjadi tempat bagi Vas itu tersendiri dan…

"_Tadai—_"

PRAANG!

Kuroko mengerjap. Ia dapat melihat Aomine yang terkapar di dekat laci meja kecilnya dengan sebuah Vas yang baru saja pecah di Antara kedua tangannya—yang sebenarnya bertujuan untuk menangkapnya—dan Koganei yang masih dalam posisi-nya—saat siku lengan kanan-nya tidak sengaja menyenggol Vas—yang menatap Kuroko dengan takut. Sementara itu Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas dan Kise yang terlihat ketakutan—takut-takut kalau Kuroko marah karenanya—dan Kagami serta Hyuuga yang memaki Aomine dalam hati.

"Ada apa ini ?"

DEG!

Kini suasana mulai mencekam seakan mencekat tenggorokan mereka sehingga mereka tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulut mereka. Mereka tahu bahwa kata-kata itu akan sukses mencelos keluar dari bibir pria bersurai _Aqua Blue_ itu. sekaligus kata-kata yang membuat mereka ingin sekali menghentikan waktu pada saat itu juga.

"K-Kuroko-kun… A-Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya…" ucap Aida dengan takut-takut.

Kuroko awalnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tetapi beberapa detik setelahnya telah membuat GoM dan Seirin terkejut dibuatnya.

"Maaf karena aku terlambat datang, _minna-tachi_." Ucap Kuroko seraya membungkuk. Semua orang mengerjap dibuatnya.

"A-Apa yang kau maksud, Kuroko ? Kenapa kau meminta maaf ? Kupikir ini salah—" kini kata-kata Kagami terpotong.

"Kupikir kalian mengamuk karena aku pulang telat." Kata-kata itu dengan mulusnya keluar dari mulut sang _Six Phantom Player_ itu, membuat semua orang kembali mengerjap untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hah ?! Apa yang kau maksud, Kuroko ? kami tidak mengamuk ? justru kami malah takut karena kami—maksudnya Aomine memecahkan Vas-mu." Ucap Hyuuga.

Sementara Aomine yang menjadi pelaku pemecahan Vas ingin sekali protes, tetapi niatnya ia urungkan karena itu adalah kesalahannya dalam memecahkannya—meski pun sebenarnya alasannya ingin protes adalah karena kejadian itu bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Dan Akashi yang sedari tadi duduk dengan tenang sempat melirik Kuroko dengan tatapan membunuh begitu mendengar penjelasan darinya. Ia ingin sekali melempar puluhan gunting kepada sang _Bluenette _itu jika ia tidak mengingat bahwa dirinya masih berada di masa depan. Kuroko menatap dengan bingung.

"Vas ? Maksudnya Vas bunga itu ?" tanya Kuroko yang menatap Vas bunga yangs udah pecah. Dan Hyuuga pun mengangguk. " Tenang saja. Vas itu tidaklah terlalu berharga." Dan kata-kata Kuroko berhasil membuat semua orang bernapas lega. "meski pun aku akui bahwa Vas itu adalah Barang berharga dari bibi-ku." Kini semua orang kembali ber-sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"M-Maafkan kami, kuroko." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Tenang saja. Itu tidak ada apa-apanya… dengan kalian…" Kuroko mengucapkan kata-kata yang terakhir dengan berbisik.

"Huh ? Apa yang kau katakan ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Ung… bukan apa-apa." Ucap Kuroko menggeleng dan kemudian mulai membuka kedua sepatunya dan melangkah memasuki rumah itu. membuat GoM dan seirin sedikit dibuat bingung. " jadi… kalian ingin membuat apa untuk makan malam hari ini ?" tanya kuroko. Koganei yang tahu bahwa kini saatnya gilirannya tiba langsung angkat bicara.

"Ah ! bagaimana kalau kari ?" Seru Koganei yang sepertinya sudah kembali ke keadaan normal.

"Kari ? sepertinya bagus." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

BLAM!

Semua kembali hening. Koganei yang sempat berhadapan dnegan Kuroko pun menghela napas lega. Setidaknya saat itu Hanya ada rasa bingung dan kaget yang berada saat itu. bingung karena tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ada apa dengan Kuroko ?" tanya Aida yang memecahkan malam.

"Apakah ia merasa tidak enak badan ? sikapnya aneh sekali." Ucap Koganei.

"Diamlah ! ini salahmu juga karena teman membuat Vas Kuroko-kun pecah !" Seru Aida.

Lalu kemudian pintu dapur pun kembali terbuka, memunculkan sosok pria bersurai biru yang membawa sapu dan sedokan-nya. Ia—dengan Apron hijau bercorak bunga berwarna pink(hadiah ulang Tahun Kuroko dari Momoi tahun lalu)—berjalan mendekati Aomine yang masih terkapar di dekat Vas yang pecah. Menyadari datangnya seseorang, Aomine—yang sedari tadi pingsan karena terbentur laci meja—membuka matanya dan menengadah, mendapati temannya yang dimasa itu sudah enam tahun lebih tua darinya berdiri di hadapannya.

"T-Tetsu.. Aku.." Aomine sudah gelagapan.

"Aomine-kun, apakah kau terluka ?" tanya Kuroko. Aomine mengerjap, Semua orang mengerjap. A-Apa katanya ?

"A-Aku baik-baik saja tidak terluka ! Liha—I-Itai…" ucap Aomine yang kemudian menatap lengan kirinya yang tertancap serpihan beling dari Vas bunga Kuroko. Kuroko pun membelalak dan segera berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Aomine yang terduduk. Ia dengan sigap menarik lengan Aomine.

"O-Oi ! Pelan-pelan…" Seru Aomine. Menyadari kesalahannya, Kuroko melepas pegangannya dan berdiri kemudian berjalan mundur seakan menjaga jarak dari sang _Ace_ Touou itu. menyadari ada yang aneh, Aomine menatap Kuroko. "ada apa ?" tanya Aomine. Kuroko kemudian terperanjat dan segera menggeleng.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa, Aomine-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan serpihan pecahan dari Vas bunga miliknya dan setelahnya ia segera kembali ke dapur untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Kuroko keluar dengan membawa semangkuk besar kari dan menyimpannya di atas meja makan.

"Maaf sudah membat kalian menunggu." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian mulai menata piring.

"Kuroko-kun, biar kubantu." Ucap Kiyoshi yang kemudian disusul oleh Hyuuga dan Aida serta Kise. Merasa kerjaannya mulai meringan ia segera mengambil kotak P3K yang tergantung di dindingnya dan mengeluarkan apapun untuk menyembuhkan luka Aomine.

"Aomine-kun…" panggil Kuroko. Aomine yang tengah bersiap-siap dengan sebuah sendok dan sepiring kari kemudian menoleh kepada sang _Bluenette_. Kuroko mengayunkan tangannya beberapa kali, menandakan untuk Aomine menuju ke tempatnya. Aomine hanya mendecak kesal dan mulai beranjak dengan malas dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju Kuroko yang duduk di Sofa sendirian.

"Ayolah, Tetsu. Ini hanyalah luka kecil." Ujar Aomine kesal dan menyerahkan tangannya yang terluka kepada Kuroko.

"Tetap saja Aomine-kun, jika dibiarkan luka ini bisa terinfeksi." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian mulai mengobati Aomine.

"seriuslah, Tetsu… kau terlihat terlalu _motherly_… kau terlalu Overprotektif. Kenapa sikapmu ini bisa jadi begini ?" tanya Aomine kepada Kuroko yang membalut lengan Aomine dengan perban.

"itu… karena semua ini salahku…" ucap Kuroko dengan berbisik.

"Hah ?"

SNAP!

Aomine mengerjap begitu gunting berwarna perak itu memotong perbannya. Kuroko yang masih tertunduk mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan bertujuan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Kuroko pun langsung meninggalkan Aomine yang bertatapan bingung dan curiga di ruang tamu sendirian dan menyimpan alat-alat dari P3K yang diambilnya. Lalu ia mulai berjalan cepat menaiki tangga rumahnya yang gelap. Melihat itu, Aida segera angkat bicara membuat seluruh pandangan kini menatap kearah sang _Bluenette_.

"Kuroko-kun, kau tidak makan ?" tanya Aida.

"Maaf, aku akan melewatkan itu." ucap Kuroko tanpa menatap GoM dan Seirin lalu kembali berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan GoM dan Seirin yang kembali dibuat bingung.

* * *

Kuroko masih berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya. Lalu begitu ia sudah tepat berdiri di depan kamarnya, ia memegang kenop pintu kamarnya dan mendorongnya kedalam dengan pelan. Entah kenapa, hawa yang menyeruak dari kamar itu tampak dingin dan menusuk, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Entah kenapa Kuroko sudah menganggap kamar itu sebagai tempat pengingat akan kejadian yang terjadi empat tahun lalu.

Kuroko pun menutup pelan pintu kamarnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Saking lemas tubuhnya, kini dirinya merosot turun hingga posisi duduk. Kepalanya menunduk dan manik-nya terlihat redup, terisi dengan rasa bersalah dan sedih yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tangan Kuroko pun terangkat dan mulai menarik rambut biru langitnya itu seraya bergumam menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku… ini salahku…Hiks…" Kuroko yang mulai menangis pun mulai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mencoba merengkuh kehangatan yang tak kunjung datang kepadanya. Kuroko terus terisak merasakan perih hatinya melihat temannya terluka. Ia tahu itu hanya kejadian kecil tetapi ia pernah melakukan kesalahan besar yang sangat fatal dan membuat dirinya hingga seperti sekarang ini.

Tanpa disadari, sang blonde yang awalnya berencana mengambil sesuatu di kamarnya berdiri terdiam, menatap sebuah ruangan yang mengeluarkan suara isak tangis yang memilukan. Ia tahu kamar siapa itu dan siapa yang sedang berada di dalam sana. Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

Ruang tamu dan ruang makan di penuhi oleh canda tawa yang dibuat oleh GoM dan Seirin bersama-sama. Aomine yang sedang bercanda dengan Kagami kini menatap kearah seseorang yang baru saja menuruni tangga. Sang blonde yang terlihat lesu itu kemudian berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk dengan lemas disana. Kepalanya sengaja ia sandarkan ke ke sofa hingga kepalanya menghadap ke lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu. Punggung tangan kirinya kini ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang terkena pancaran lampu di ruangan itu. kemudian Midorima dan Murasakibara yang duduk di sebelah kanan-kirinya itu hanya dapat menatap bingung Kise.

"Kau kenapa, _nanodayo_ ?" tanya Midorima. Kise masih tidak bergeming.

"Apakah Kise-chin sakit ? mau sedikit Pocky ?" tanya Murasakibara yang sudah menyuguhkan sebatang Pocky di tangannya. Kise masih tidak bergeming. Murasakibara dan Midorima pun saling bertatapan singkat, bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada teman mereka itu. lalu kemudian mantan Kapten mereka pun datang dan duduk di sofa di seberang mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Ryouta ?" tanya Akashi.

"Entahlah. Begitu ia datang, ia sudah seperti ini, _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima yang mengambil gelas bening yang ia simpan di meja di hadapannya. Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kemudian menatap sang blonde.

"Apa yang terjadi kepadamu Ryouta ?" tanya Akashi. Kise yang mendengar pertanyaan mantan Kaptennya itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menundukkannya seraya tangan kirinya mencoba menutupi matanya.

"Ini sungguh menyakitkan-ssu…" Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara kemudian bertatapan bingung. Mereka pun menatap sang blonde yang sekarang mereka ketahui, tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan, _nanodayo_ ?" tanya Midorima.

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi di kamar, Kise-chin ?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ryouta, apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Akashi.

"I-Ini… Ukh.. K-Kurokocchi-ssu….Hiks…" Kise pun mulai melemaskan kedua tangannya. Kini mereka bisa melihat raut wajah sang Ace asal Kaijou itu dengan jelas. Butiran bening dengan setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kuroko ? apakah sesuatu terjadi kepada Kuroko ?" tanya Midorima.

"I-itu…Ukh…"

"Ryouta, jawablah dengan jelas." Ini adalah Final bagi Kise. Mau tidak mau ia harus langsung menjawabnya.

"A-Aku sedih mendengar Kurokocchi menangis-ssu… Huweee…" Jelas Kise yang setengah berteriak. Kini tangisnya sudah tumpah, ia tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Mendengar seruan dari Kise, sontak keramaian yang terjadi tak jauh dari sana menjadi keheningan. Mereka segera menatap sang blonde yang terisak terus menerus dan Murasakibara serta Midorima yang mencoba menenangkannya.

Untunglah Kuroko, orang yang dimaksudkan, sudah tertidur pulas karena terlalu lelah menangis. Sehingga ia tidak dapat mendengar isakkan Kise yang sangat keras memenuhi rumah itu. butiran bening terlihat menghiasi sisi mata Kuroko yang tengah terpejam dengan damai. Dan semuanya akan kembali berlanjut hingga hari esok tiba…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Yap ! Kita potong sampai disini dulu... karena di Chapter selanjutnya adalah pertemuan Mayuzumi chihiro dengan GoM dan Seirin. dan satu lagi sosok yang muncul di Chapter ini... kira-kira kenapa orang itu mengucapkan "Nyawa dibayar nyawa" ya ? Apakah ada seseorang yang ingin membalas dendam kepada Kuroko ?**

**Ah ! Masih Rahasia ! hal itu akan di ungkap seiring Chapter-Chapter selanjutnya yang akan di Publish nantinya.**

**Lalu, soal kejadian 4 tahun lalu juga, itu akan menjadi awal dimana Kuroko menjadi seperti yang sekarang ini. kalian mau tahu ? Ok, tetap Tunggu !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 7 : Day 1 - First Meeting, First Mission**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ?**


End file.
